


body to body, heart to heart

by janonny



Series: The Courtship Series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Background Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes - Freeform, Cock Worship, Comedy, Fluff, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Past Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Smut with fluff and feelings, So much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/pseuds/janonny
Summary: After the Courting Ceremony, Tony and Steve’s relationship progresses, in more ways than one. Together, they weather the media, ex-lovers and new people trying to come between them.-“I was meaning to ask. Are you really wearing the scent Steve made for you?”“Yep, I am. Why not?”“Yeah, why not, Sam?” Steve asked, giving Sam a Disapproving Look, like he was ready to challenge anyone who questioned his Courting gifts.“Because...it’s the smell of burnt marshmallow. You smell like burnt marshmallow,” Sam said, nose-wrinkling.Tony grinned. “Right? He’s so romantic.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Courtship Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635994
Comments: 104
Kudos: 522





	1. Eating Out

**Author's Note:**

> This follows [Heart in Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718678), the story where Tony throws a Courting Ceremony extravaganza, set in an a/b/o universe that follows MCU canon (mostly). This sequel is the promised smutty and fluffy follow-up, which will make a lot more sense if you read Heart in Hand first. 
> 
> Where would I be without [Coaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaster)’s beta reading? Thank you for handholding me through my vague worries like “something is wrong with the flow???” and for dealing with my punctuation abuse!

Tony swanned in knowing that he was more than 20 minutes late to team brunch, which was currently held on a balcony at the Cuckoo Clock, their favorite hipster brunch place. They often reserved the balcony table as it afforded them some privacy from other gawking diners since there was only room for one table and the balcony was situated towards the back of the restaurant. 

“Sorry, I got caught up in something,” he announced as he bent down and rubbed his cheek against Steve’s. That earned him long fingers curving around the nape of his neck and Steve pressing his cheek back for a slow indulgent moment. 

When they parted, Steve spoke with affection in his voice, “Which means F.R.I.D.A.Y. must have reminded you about this appointment every five minutes for an hour while you kept on ignoring her.”

“Genius doesn’t stop for reminders,” Tony informed him with a sniff, taking the empty chair beside him. He leaned over to the other side and gave Rhodey a cheek rub too. 

“That excuse wore thin when we were in M.I.T.,” Rhodey pointed out. 

“You’re both supposed to be on my side, not ganging up on me,” Tony complained, leaning an arm against Steve’s. 

“Not ganging up on you. It was just a statement of fact,” Steve said, staving off an upcoming sulk by rubbing a hand over Tony’s arm and then nudging his plate of food closer to Tony. “Eat something?”

He had ordered a big breakfast and more, resulting in a heap of crispy bacon, lamb sausages, baked beans, scrambled eggs with feta, roasted tomatoes, broccolini and mushrooms in garlic butter, and a couple slices of fresh focaccia of all things. Tony knew the bacon, scrambled eggs, broccolini and mushrooms in garlic butter were mainly for him since they were his favorite brunch food. Focaccia was currently Steve’s latest obsession that he had with everything. Happily, Tony picked up a fork and speared a mushroom with a broccolini. 

“You guys are disturbingly domesticated and you aren’t even married yet,” Sam grumbled. 

Natasha said with a raised eyebrow as she cut into her strawberries and cream cheese crepe, “You’re telling us that we won’t see you sharing plates within the year?”

Sam made a face. “Hell no. Have you seen how this guy eats? I won’t be able to get in two mouthfuls before he hoovers up everything else.”

Looking down at his almost empty plate, Bucky popped the last of his french toast into his mouth and shrugged unrepentantly. “You snooze, you lose.”

Not long after Tony’s Courting Ceremony, Sam and Bucky had announced that they were courting each other in what would have been a matter-of-fact delivery if the back of Bucky’s ears hadn’t been flushed and Sam hadn’t smelled so very smug. 

“I don’t know why I ever thought you were a charmer,” Steve said, drily.

Bucky smirked, looking at Sam from out of the corner of his eyes. “I save the charm for those who still need charming. This guy’s a sure thing.”

In response, Sam turned so that he was facing away from Bucky and looking towards Natasha instead. “Is that young Beta who used to be in S.H.I.E.L.D. still single? The one who couldn’t keep his eyes off my thighs?”

At that, Bucky was leaning against Sam, trying to rub their cheeks together, all the while crooning, “Come on, baby, don’t be like that.”

“At least we’re nowhere as bad as that,” Tony said to Rhodey, pointing a fork at the idiot duo on the other side of the table. 

“You’re both bad in different ways,” Rhodey said, sounding aggrieved. “And you know, they got together at your Courting Ceremony so you’re kind of to blame for this.”

“What can I say, my Courting Ceremony was just that successful.”

“You could have just asked each other out, instead of throwing this big bash where you ended up dancing only with Steve,” Natasha said, ignoring Bucky and Sam who were bickering at incredibly close range now, to the exclusion of everyone else at the table. They would probably start cheek-rubbing or kissing any moment now. 

Tony shushed her while looking around. “Keep that down, the press is still flipping out over that. They can’t prove I didn’t dance with anyone else but people are actually trying to do some crazy investigative journalism over it to prove that my Courting wasn’t fair.”

That resulted in Steve stabbing a piece of bacon extra hard. “That’s ridiculous, you’re allowed to dance or not dance with whoever you want at your own Courting Ceremony. And there’s nothing _fair_ about Courting Day ceremonies. It’s supposed to be about who you like.”

“We all know that, but celebrity comes with people being extra stupid about you sometimes,” Tony said with a shrug, leaning hard against Steve’s side to attempt to soothe him. He called over to Bucky and Sam, “Are you guys done yet?”

Bucky and Sam drew back slowly, their passionate, biting kiss had turned soft and lingering. If Tony hadn’t interrupted them now, they might have started making out right at the table. It was worse than being around a couple of hormonal teenagers. 

Never mind that the others said the same thing about him and Steve. 

“I was meaning to ask,” Sam said, sounding a little breathless but everyone was doing him the favor of ignoring that. “Are you really wearing the scent Steve made for you?”

Tony reached up to his ear, touching the Scentears’ globe behind his earlobe before flicking the DUM-E earring so he could feel the little arm move up and down. He never failed to get a thrill out of that, and from the way Steve’s eyes followed his movements with that little smile on his face, he enjoyed Tony’s enjoyment.

“Yep, I am. Why not?”

“Yeah, why not, Sam?” Steve asked, giving Sam a Disapproving Look, like he was ready to challenge anyone who questioned his Courting gifts. 

“Because...it’s the smell of burnt marshmallow. You smell like _burnt marshmallow_ ,” Sam said, nose-wrinkling. 

Tony grinned. “Right? He’s so romantic.” He looked up at Steve from beneath his lashes in exaggerated flirtation, but that resulted in Steve actually blushing which was so adorable. What a ridiculous Alpha. 

Sam and Bucky were making matching disgusted faces, which really, it was obvious why they were both Courting now. 

“That reminds me,” Tony said brightly, wriggling away from Steve a little so he could pull out a little box from his jeans’ pocket. He held it on his palm in front of Steve and offered it up. “A gift.”

Rhodey sighed. “Tony, I know you skipped so many grades that you missed out on all the Courting Etiquette classes, so maybe you aren’t aware but Steve is the one who’s supposed to be giving you gifts. You held the Courting Ceremony and he’s your suitor.”

“I still took all the tests, you know, so I know all the ridiculous social rules,” Tony said with an eyeroll. “I just didn’t have to go to the classes, which thank god for that, they were probably very boring. Anyway, who cares about etiquette. I want to give Steve gifts and I’m giving him gifts now. They can be normal gifts while he can give me Courting gifts.”

Steve was already picking up the box with a grin. He clearly didn’t care about etiquette either. 

“Thank you, Tony,” Steve said with the kind of warmth in his voice that made Tony’s toes curled with happiness. He added with a teasing smile, “I accept this normal non-Courting gift.”

When Steve opened the box, he grinned down at the contents. Despite Rhodey’s complaints, he crowded in with the others to peer at what Steve got. 

They were a pair of Scentears. One earring was a miniature Captain America shield, while the other was an intricate, miniature Harley Davidson. When Steve gently touched the motorcycle with his finger, the wheels turned. 

“You made these?” Steve asked, looking up, his gaze soft and delighted.

Tony shrugged. “I can make Iron Man in my workshop. Earrings aren’t exactly beyond my capabilities.” Never mind that he had made over twenty pairs before he deemed these ones perfect. Steve didn’t need to know about _that_ , even though the look in his eyes indicated that he didn’t buy Tony’s nonchalance. 

Lifting them out of the box, Steve took a sniff of the globes behind the earrings and groaned. He shot Bucky a glare. “You told Tony about our shopping trip before the Courting Ceremony.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows and leaned closer to sniff the earrings too. He fell back against his chair and started laughing. Steve turned his disappointed gaze to Sam instead. “ _You_ ’re the one who told Tony.”

Holding his hands up, Sam said, “In my defence...I really wanted Redwing to be able to shoot lasers.”

“What kind of defence is that?” Steve demanded. 

“I _really_ wanted Redwing to be able to shoot lasers,” Sam repeated, not sounding at all repentant. 

Tony looped an arm around Steve’s neck and pulled him down to rub their cheeks together. “Aww, don’t be upset. I thought you sounded very, very adorable. I’m flattered you remembered all those things I like. But putting them into scents...”

Natasha frowned. “All the things you like?” Then her eyebrows went up. “Oh no, Steve…”

“I wasn’t actually considering them as scents,” Steve protested. “I was just thinking aloud when that salesperson was asking what things you like.”

“Grass scent for the green smoothies I like apparently,” Tony said as he tapped on the Captain America’s shield earring. “And coffee scent because _coffee_ ,” he continued, tapping on the motorcycle earring. “You’re lucky I didn’t include cheeseburger scent too, something you actually mentioned to the Scentears salesman. Oh, to have seen his face!”

Rhodey and Natasha looked incredulous before joining the others in their laughter as well. 

“The salesman was so offended, he kicked us out,” Bucky stopped laughing long enough to say.

That resulted in more chortling from everyone. 

The little smile on the corner of Steve’s lips belied his irritation at Sam, but Tony leaned in anyway to press a soft kiss to that lovely curve. He murmured, “My dear Alpha, now we have matching earrings and funny scents, yes?” 

Steve turned and rubbed their cheeks together, drawing his nose to the back of Tony’s ear. 

“Thank you for the gift, Tony,” he whispered. 

His hot breath on Tony’s ear drove a shiver up his spine, which resulted in Rhodey chucking a bit of toast at them to stop their ‘canoodling’ in his own words. 

“Stop being gross,” Rhodey demanded. “We need to eat breakfast here.” 

Sam wondered aloud, “I don’t get why you’re marking each other with these strange scents. Why don’t you guys just bond already? You’ve been crazy for each other for so long.”

If they had both bonded already, their scents would be entwined. Most bonded couples didn’t bother with the fancy scents as gifts anymore, preferring their naturally shared scents. Sitting right next to Rhodey, Tony could clearly make out Rhodey’s familiar scent of heated tarmac and the stretch of lush cornfields melded with Carol’s electric scent of thunderstorms, jet fuel and something alien holding it all together. Neither of them wore any additional scents after their bonding.

“Are you waiting for marriage before you bond?” Natasha asked, a shrewd guess. 

“No, just until our first shared heat,” Tony explained. 

Natasha’s gaze softened. “You big romantic, you.”

Pointing a thumb in Steve’s direction, Tony said, “Mostly his idea. But I don’t mind.”

Sam said with raised eyebrows, “Wait, back in the old timey days, wasn’t bonding during heat also about having sex for the first time during heat? Wasn’t that the whole point? Are you guys telling me you aren’t having sex, because I don’t believe it.”

“People were hung up about knotting inside an Omega for the first time during heat,” Bucky corrected, looking at Steve with a telltale smirk. “Not sex in general, but knotting.”

Steve and Tony exchanged looks. Already, there was the telltale hint of red on the tips of Steve’s ears. Tony on the other hand didn’t blush easily, no matter what stereotypes there were about Omegas. There was little that embarrassed him these days. 

Rhodey groaned. “Oh god, T.M.I., guys.”

“We didn’t say anything,” Steve said quickly. 

Natasha looked speculatively at them both but it was Sam who said, “You didn’t have to. This is clearly a sex thing that you’re both enjoying and thinking about.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Steve said, his blush travelling down the back of his neck. 

Tony only smirked.

# # #

Tony moaned, clutching at Steve’s legs, mouthing mindlessly at one knee. Ugh, even his knee was perfectly shaped. 

It was dirty and wrong, the way his bare body writhed against Steve’s, in this position, the way he was spread wide and hovering over Steve’s face. 

It was dirty and wrong and _exciting_. 

“Sssh, I’ll take care of you.”

“Do a better job,” Tony ordered, his command undermined by how he tried to spread his legs further, by the thready edge in his voice. 

Steve pressed a kiss to his skin and murmured, “You don’t like the job I’m doing?” Then he licked. With a pointed tongue, he licked right in. 

Tony cried out at the stimulation, leaked even more around Steve’s tongue. God, he was so wet, Steve’s mouth and cheeks had to be drenched with his slick. The thought of it made Tony wetter, made him squirm with embarrassment even as Steve kissed and sucked at his hole, made a meandering path down so he could lick around his cock as well. He suckled sweetly at the head of Tony’s erection, which resulted in Tony shivering and pushing downwards, unable to help himself. 

Steve sucked him down, swallowed him as Tony gasped and shook, trying not to come immediately. When Steve let Tony’s cock slide with excruciating slowness out of his mouth, Tony almost cried out in protest. But he didn’t have time to marshal any demands because Steve was moving back to where Tony was dripping with want and dragging his tongue over puckered skin with the barest of touch. 

Wild with desire, Tony ground down mindlessly, rolling his hips. He tried to stop himself, he really did, not wanting to suffocate Steve or injure him. But Steve’s hands clamped down on his ass, spread him wide and pulled him down harder. Message received loud and clear. Tony gasped at the realization that Steve wanted Tony to ride his face, squirmed at the feel of that unrelenting tongue probing and curling deep. 

Tony sobbed at the wet pleasure snaking into him, clenching heat washing through him as Steve ate him out thoroughly. Steve pulled out, causing Tony to whimper in the back of his throat, but Steve was only taking the time to lick around Tony’s opening, catching any dripping slick sliding out. Tony felt his hole clench with want, felt more slick dribble out as his arousal pulsed higher. 

He turned his head, breathing in Steve’s musk and finally started mouthing at the hard erection presented in front of him. Steve’s mouth was a deadly weapon and he had Tony so distracted that he was hardly holding up his side of their position. Tony kissed up the thick vein on Steve’s hard cock, kissed until he sucked the plummy head into his mouth. Steve buried a groan into Tony’s ass before licking in again, causing Tony to hum in pleasure around his mouthful. 

It became a little competitive after that. 

They were a see-sawing, gasping reciprocation of licking, sucking, tonguing, kissing. Steve’s stiff tongue pushing in had Tony swallowing around thick cock. Tony sucking at the base as if to coax out his knot had Steve blowing hot air against dripping wet hole. 

In the end, Tony lost the competition, in the best way possible. He was being stimulated from two fronts, with Steve toying with his cock while he fucked Tony with his tongue. Steve also had the unfair advantage of being a supersoldier who could hold his breath for a very long time and he ruthlessly pressed this advantage. The prolonged assault was too much for Tony to bear, with his stiff cock squeezed so pleasurably while his wet hole was plundered with increasing enthusiasm, opening him up wide for that hot, wet intrusion that wriggled and pushed until Tony could only gasp, and moan, and come as his whole body stiffened, arched, toes curling as he jerked again and again. 

He blinked, feeling hoarse and not really knowing why. He felt wrung out and thoroughly soaked, could feel his ass and thighs just drenched with his slick and probably Steve’s saliva. Then Tony realized his mouth was still around Steve’s cock and his throat was sore because he had choked himself on that hard intrusion while he had come his brains out. 

Tentatively, Tony swallowed. 

Steve groaned, thighs trembling under Tony’s hands. 

Smiling, Tony swallowed again. Oh, time to repay the favor.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re in the news again,” Pepper said over the phone. 

“When am I not?” Tony asked absently, digging into the firewall logs that F.R.I.D.A.Y. had projected up in the air. “After the Courting Ceremony, it feels like they’re hounding us more than ever. You know someone set up shop opposite the Cuckoo Clock’s balcony and sold photos of our team brunch? They stopped doing that ages ago when they got nothing more interesting than Clint with an open mouth full of pancakes.”

“I saw those. There were some rather nice photos of you and Steve, as well as Sam and Bucky. They were pretty sweet,” Pepper commented. 

Tony sighed. “Yeah, I know. The one where Steve—”

“—was whispering in your ear and your cheeks were flushed? That was very cute,” Pepper agreed in a teasing tone. 

“Ugh, he has that framed and on his desk. I told him he was encouraging invasion of our privacy and he gave me sad Alpha eyes,” Tony complained. 

Pepper paused and said, “I don’t think sad Alpha eyes are a thing.”

“You haven’t seen Steve’s then,” Tony said darkly. 

Laughing, Pepper said, “If you say so. Anyway, you’re in the news again and unfortunately, it’s more paparazzi photos as well as commentary from so-called experts. You might want to go talk to Steve.”

Tony stopped reading the firewall logs and frowned. “That bad?” He started pulling up his saved newsfeed with his and Steve’s name as the key search words. He winced. “Okay, that bad.”

“If you could stop him from having a word to the press and resulting in more drama, that would be appreciated,” she said wryly. 

Sighing, Tony headed out the door. “One can only try against the Captain America stubbornness. F.R.I.D.A.Y., patch the vulnerabilities, will you?”

“Yes, boss,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. chirped. 

“Try harder,” Pepper ordered. 

If only Steve was a firewall with logs that Tony could just read and figure out what was going on in that golden head of his. 

But alas, they would have to do this the hard way. They would have to  _ talk  _ about this. Tony suppressed a shudder. 

Before that, he made a detour to the penthouse to pick up something that would help. 

When he reached the common room of the Avengers tower, the reason for Steve’s potential unhappiness was being played out on the television. Steve was sitting ramrod straight on the couch, which was never a good sign, and Vision, Wanda and Rhodey were there too, seated on the other couches.

“We were just visiting from the West Coast,” Vision said when he saw Tony exit the elevators. 

“But maybe this is a bad time,” Wanda chimed in, her eyes on Steve.

Tony came closer and sank down on the arm of the couch so he could lean against Steve and put an arm around his stiff shoulders. Slowly, he felt Steve loosen up under his hold. 

Breaking his death glare at the beautiful flatscreen TV that didn’t deserve Captain America’s hate, Steve finally looked up at Tony and frowned. “That’s cheating.”

Tony tucked the blue scarf tighter around his neck and said beatifically, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Steve rolled his eyes and tugged at the trailing ends of the soft cashmere scarf. “No, you’re just wearing my scarf indoors. That’s normal behavior for you.”

“My neck was cold,” Tony said, but he didn’t bother to hide his smug smile. Steve only sighed but there was a small smile on his lips now at Tony’s antics and the way he leaned back into the couch boded well for his temper. 

Tony finally turned back to the television. 

_ “—the shared scarves are all over the news. What’s your thoughts on this, Michelle?” _

_ “Oh, It’s definitely too soon, they’ve only been Courting for a month, but you know how Stark is like…” _

_ “Yes, do you remember the way he behaved in India? Wearing that flower garland given to him by someone he just met?” _

_ “I don’t like to speak ill of Omegas, of anyone really, but let’s be honest. Tony Stark has always been...loose with his affections.” _

_ “It’s just such a shame that Captain America has taken up with him. But it’s easy to be dazzled by all that money and—” _

Tony felt Steve starting to tense under his arm again and he rubbed his cheek against the top of Steve’s head, messing up his blond hair terribly. When he lifted up, he ran an affectionate hand over the dishevelled gold strands, fine as silk against his fingers. 

“Why do you even watch this channel? You know they’re traditionalists and can’t resist a chance to take a pot shot at us,” Tony said. 

Steve leaned into his touch but grumbled, “Pot shots at you. It’s always you they aim at.”

“Because they’re old Alphas afraid of the wild Omegas they have no control over,” Tony said with a shrug. “They’re bigots, Steve, not worth our time at all.”

He knew it was unfair to have this conversation with the scarf around his neck, because the intense smell of Steve’s scent around Tony’s neck would be very soothing to Steve. But it was doing its job, he could feel Steve winding down from his outrage. 

Then Vision said, “I don’t understand. Why are they so against Tony wearing Steve’s scarf?”

“Well…sharing a scarf or any kind of necktie or necklace is considered a very intimate act, and among old-fashioned people, they think it’s something that should only be done between bonded couples,” Wanda explained. 

“Not that anyone with half a brain cell cares about that these days,” Rhodey added. 

Tony tried to signal to Vision to cut it out with the unnecessary questions because he could feel Steve tensing again, but Vision was too focused on the TV and he said with a frown, “That is rather irrational. They also referred to Tony’s time in India when he attended the wedding of his Stark Industries C.F.O.. From my understanding, the culture in India has a different take on wearing flower garlands. Omega guests are given flower garlands at weddings, they do not share the same symbolism in the US.”

Rhodey shook his head. “Your first mistake is to expect these walnuts to make any sense. They don’t need logic on their side when they want to insult someone, especially Tony.”

Great, now Rhodey was weighing in on the topic as well. He squinted at Rhodey. Yep, he was too focused on Steve earlier to notice that Rhodey’s shoulders and neck were held pretty stiffly too, which meant that his best friend’s hackles had also been stirred from watching this stupid segment. Save him from protective Alphas…

“Look, it doesn’t matter what a bunch of puritans want to yammer on about. Let’s just change the channel,” Tony said, unable to believe that he was being the reasonable one here. It was strange and not very fun. He didn’t like it and would lodge a complaint against Steve later, once he put out this fire. 

“Wait, they’re saying something about Steve,” Wanda piped up. 

It was probably more about how poor innocent Steve had been duped by the evil whorish Omega, yada, yada, yada. He was about to ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. to switch to something else when what they were saying finally registered. 

_ “It’s true, he has been behaving less than respectably of late.” _

_ “Now, that could be the influence of Stark.” _

_ “Let’s ask our expert on courting rituals Doctor Dan Whithers. Doctor Whithers, what do you think about Rogers pressing a scarf onto Stark so early in their courtship?” _

Tony sat up straight. “Pressing?”

_ “Ah, many an Alpha has been swayed by Omega wiles into moving faster than they intended in a Courtship.” _

Tony’s spine started to unbend a little, used to this kind of commentary on him. But then, the moron on TV continued. 

_ “But in this case, I think there’s probably something else going on. We know Stark doesn’t want to settle down. He’s too, ahem, flighty for that. Many already assumed that the Courting Ceremony was all for show and Stark had no intention of mating with anyone. There’s even been many well proven rumors that he didn’t actually dance with anyone else during the Masquerade that he himself set up.  _

_ “Now, Steve Rogers is an Alpha from a different era. He might see this kind of wild Omega behavior as a challenge so he’s responding by pressing his suit hard. Stark might have been difficult to pin down by previous Alphas, but this is Captain America we’re talking about; there’s no one more Alpha than he is. Ultimately, Alphas hold a sway over Omegas and Stark is proving no different when it comes to the Alpha of Alphas.” _

Rhodey nudged Steve in the side. “Alpha of Alphas, hey?”

“I’m going to be hearing about this forever,” Steve sighed. 

But Tony couldn’t pay attention to them because the nattering on TV was continuing. 

_ “Oh, that’s a good point, Doctor Whithers. So do you think Stark wearing Rogers’ scarf so soon is a good thing?” _

_ “On the contrary, I think it’s a poor sign. Stark has been addled by Rogers’ pheromones and Rogers is moving fast to keep Stark off-balance. I would say it’s a very questionable move from Rogers’ end. Stark might be a flighty Omega who doesn’t know better, probably driven by his hormones at this point, but Rogers really should be aware of how this looks to everyone else. It’s shamefully quick and speaks of possessiveness from Rogers’ end. This kind of behavior usually indicates aggressive and controlling tendencies. Mixed in with Stark’s rather disloyal ways, it might be an explosive combination. I don’t believe this is a healthy match that will last for—” _

“There’s been endless commentary about how Tony is a wily seductive Omega,” Wanda huffed in exasperation. “But now he also doesn’t know better and is easily addled by pheromones? That’s just—”

But she was cut off when Tony leapt off the couch and howled, “I’m the older one with more experience than Steve and they think I don’t know any better? That Steve is  _ aggressive and controlling _ ? How dare they? How fucking dare they? F.R.I.D.A.Y., dig up everything you can find on this hack of a doctor, I want to know where he bought his so-called PhD from. And how much will it cost me to buy out this station—”

“They called you flighty and disloyal,” Steve added, on his feet as well, looking ready to rampage over to the studio. 

“Who cares about that? They said you’re aggressive!”

“Who cares about that?” Steve echoed, folding his arms tightly in telegraphed anger. 

“I do,” Tony insisted. 

Steve’s glared as he replied, “And I care when they say those things about you.”

Tony’s teeth were bared when he said, “Okay, fine, let’s both go rip them to pieces.”

“Sounds like a good idea to me,” Steve agreed with eyes blazing with anger. 

Suddenly, Vision was standing between them, hands raised. “I don’t believe that’s a good idea. Maybe if we all just took a moment...”

Tony had a disorientating moment hearing a familiar echo of exasperated J.A.R.V.I.S. in Vision’s voice, trying to calm him down from doing something reckless. It was enough to take the wind out of his sails.

“But...they’re assholes,” Tony said, pointing a finger at the TV that he just realized had gone dark. 

“Unfortunately, that is insufficient reason to blast them in the face with a repulsor or a vibranium shield,” Vision said calmly. 

Steve said in a tightly controlled voice, “I don’t need my shield to get my point across with this fella.” 

“As if as I couldn’t handle that limpdick without my armor,” Tony agreed, before calling out, “F.R.I.D.A.Y., get me the address to that studio.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y. agreed cheerfully, “Yes, boss!”

Sighing, Vision said, “Please don’t encourage him, F.R.I.D.A.Y..”

“Oh...but they really were rather mean,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. pointed out. 

Wanda pondered aloud, “Should we be worried about vengeful A.I.s?”

Suddenly, Rhodey tugged both Tony and Steve towards the couch and shoved them onto it. Then he took the scarf Tony had around his neck and loosened it enough so that he could wrap one end around Steve’s neck, forcing them both to lean closer together. 

“Much as I would love to see some assholes get a beatdown on TV, I don’t think Pepper deserves the stress of it all,” Rhodey grumbled. “So just sit here, and breathe in each other’s scents, and  _ calm down _ .”

“But Rhodey…”

Rhodey nudged Tony and Steve closer together, pushing the scarf in their faces. “Calm. Down.”

Obediently, Tony and Steve took in a few deep breaths, automatically leaning against each other. Tony found his hand had entwined with Steve’s without him noticing when it happened. He felt Steve let out a deep sigh and slowly relaxed against his side. 

“You seem like you need to relax too,” Tony pointed out, looking up at Rhodey who was still standing there like a tightly coiled wire. 

Rhodey crossed his arms. “It’s because I want to get mad too, but instead I’ve to be the reasonable one and calm you idiots down.”

“You did a pretty good job getting us to listen,” Steve said with a hint of mischief in his voice. “Maybe you’re the Alpha of Alphas instead.”

Rhodey gave him a dirty look before shaking his head and letting out a reluctant chuckle. “I’ll take the title if you’re willing to give it up. Now, let’s maybe find something more calming to do.” 

Pondering aloud, Vision suggested, “We could let out some pent up aggression through some team training?”

“You’re truly the product of genius. Let’s go beat each other up,” Tony agreed. 

Vision rolled his eyes and said, “Yes, genius creator, let’s.”

No one made any comment when Steve removed his half of the scarf and wrapped it around Tony again, leaning in to rub their cheeks together. 

# # #

Tony was pinned to the tiles, the cool surface against his chest a contrast to the warm water cascading down around him, a contrast to Steve’s hot and heavy bulk pressing against his back. The weight pinning him to the wall should be intimidating, maybe even frightening, to have an Alpha with so much more strength holding him in place. At this distance, the height difference between them was amplified and Tony felt loomed over, felt like there wasn’t an inch of him that wasn’t held in place by Steve’s body. 

But he only felt safe. He felt safe and desperate for more. He longed for more of Steve, for Steve to hold him by the back of his neck, to sink his teeth into the scent glands on Tony’s side of his neck. His legs seemed to spread further of their own accord, his back trying to press back even though he couldn’t move, because he just wanted so desperately to feel that thick hard cock press in… Oh, he longed for the bite, for the claim, for more more more…

“You’re so wet,” Steve murmured into his ear. 

Tony huffed to hide the tremor in his voice, “We’re in the  _ shower _ , of course I’m wet.”

Another finger pressed into Tony’s hole, the easy slide in stealing his breath away. He could almost feel Steve’s smile against his ear. “I meant  _ here _ . You’re so wet here, I can feel you dripping even with all this water coming down.”

“Who knew… who knew Captain America had such a filthy mouth,” Tony gasped out, shivering at the two fingers dragging in and out of him slowly, provocatively. It couldn’t be a coincidence that Steve’s fingers grazed his prostate at every pass, not when Steve had devoted so many hours learning his body with those clever hands. 

“I think you always knew that,” Steve mused, rubbing his amazing, hard cock against Tony’s backside, grinding to the same rhythm as his fingers. 

“Oh, I hoped for it if that counts,” Tony said, breath short as he tried to move, tried to push back but found his hips too thoroughly pinned in place. “Steve, damnit,  _ please _ .”

Steve never could resist Tony once he said the word please. 

Suddenly, he was pressing a third finger in, and Steve had been right. Tony was dripping, so wet that the water sliding down their bodies wasn’t enough to wash away his own slick. Steve’s third finger slipped in so easily, stretching Tony’s wet hole in a way that had Tony weak at the knees, would have collapsed like a stringless puppet if it wasn’t for Steve holding him in place. 

“Steve,  _ Steve _ ,” Tony moaned.

“You take me so easily,” Steve said with a hint of awe in his voice, fucking his fingers in and out of Tony with increased speed, with a desperate edge now. Tony could feel Steve’s own erection like hot iron pressed to his backside, it must be so painfully hard. 

“Only you, it’s only ever so easy with you.” Which was the truth, even when admitted in throes of mindless pleasure, because it really only was ever so easy with Steve, with the trust they had between them, with how easily Tony got wet for Steve, for the barest touch from Steve. 

Steve growled and pressed his nose into the side of Tony’s neck, inhaling deeply. And how desperate Tony was for him to bite down, please just bite down now, fuck waiting for his heat, fuck sticking to the customs…

But Steve only mouthed at his scent gland, licking and kissing with worshipful desperation as his fingers pistoned in and out of Tony’s hole, dragging hard and fast over his prostate until Tony felt like he was seeing stars. The pleasure centered in him crescendoed and he felt himself squeeze down on those talented fingers, squeezing and squeezing as his body craved for the feel of his Alpha’s cock and knot popping into him. He cried out in want, stretching his body on the tips of his toes and falling back down on those invading fingers in ecstasy, his head falling back against Steve’s shoulder as teeth  _ grazed _ his neck…

Pleasure… His body only knew pleasure as Steve wrung his orgasm out of him with relentless fingers and teasing teeth. 

Tony’s senses returned to find his chest heaving, barely even noticed that his cock had splattered the wall with his come. He made a wordless sound of query, pressing back weakly. Steve still felt hard against his back, but maybe a little less so. It was hard to tell. He reached with a weak hand backwards, fumbling and stroking that wonderful cock, lightly touching the raised knot. 

Yes, Steve had come, and he was now running his free hand over Tony’s back, likely rubbing his come into Tony’s skin. But the water was washing it away quickly and Tony let out a sound of complaint. He pulled at Steve’s cock mournfully, sad that he had missed his orgasm and knowing that the knot wouldn’t last long outside a tight clenching body. 

Steve shivered and groaned before stepping back, turning Tony away from the wall. He pressed forward for an open-mouthed luscious kiss before drawing back to lean his forehead against Tony’s. “We were supposed to be getting clean,” Steve said with some chagrin. 

“You’re the one who pinned me to the wall,” Tony said, blinking wet lashes with faux innocence. 

Steve shook his head, but he was smiling. “You were the one who bent down to ‘pick up the soap’. We only have liquid soap in here.”

Leaning forward and rubbing his cheek against Steve’s, Tony laughed, “I’ll remedy that then.”

“You’ll be the death of me,” Steve said, but he only sounded delighted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did so many of you like 'Dick in Hand' as a title, omg?? Haha, anyway, thanks for making me laugh >3< I hope you enjoyed this latest smut-fluff combo chapter. Let's call this genre smuff. xD


	3. Admiration

They looked radiant. No one could take their eyes off them, admiring how well they fit together. Their black tuxedoes were perfectly tailored to complement their frames, collars of their white shirts open to show their matching wedding necklaces around their necks and over their scent glands. Blonde hair brushed against short dark hair as they held each other close in a slow waltz, clearly having eyes only for each other. 

“They look beautiful together.”

“Yep.”

Steve looked down and said with a hint of a smile in his voice, “Are you crying?”

“No, I’m not crying,” Tony denied testily, keeping his eyes wide open and refusing to acknowledge how his lashes were just a tiny bit, the littlest bit really, wet. “It’s just allergies. They’ve put way too many flowers in here, I always knew Rhodeybuns had specific ideas about his wedding, but the amount of flowers is just ridiculous. Does Carol even like flowers?”

“There’s maybe two bouquets in this whole room,” Steve pointed out with a laugh. “It’s okay to feel moved by their wedding ceremony, Tony. It was very sweet. I’ve got a handkerchief if you want to cry a little more.”

Rhodey and Carol’s bonding happened very quickly, a spur of the moment decision right after the encounter with Thanos. Their wedding seemed to make up for it, with guests from all over the universe attending, literally. The simple but heartfelt speeches turned out to be Tony’s downfall. 

Tony grumbled as he gave up his pretence and dabbed at the corner of his eyes with his fingers, “Who carries around handkerchiefs anymore? And wait until Bucky and Sam get married. I want to see how stoic you’ll be then.”

Steve replied amiably, “Oh, I intend to cry my eyes out. It’ll only be fair since Bucky is absolutely going to bawl at our wedding.”

“Who said we’re getting married?” Tony asked with a haughty sniff. 

Looping an arm around Tony’s waist and drawing him closer, Steve only said, “I live in hope.”

Tony leaned into Steve’s hold and was going to say something suitably flirty back when he caught sight of the last person he ever expected to see at Rhodey’s wedding. 

“Oh no, I can’t believe it, I absolutely can’t fucking believe it. Is this a joke?” Tony hissed. 

“What? What is it?” Steve asked, suddenly going on alert. 

“I can’t believe that bottom-dwelling scum sucker is here.”

Tony felt the moment Steve saw and recognized him, the way his forearm tightened behind Tony’s back. Steve always had an eye for faces and it was clear that he remembered this one from the Courting Ceremony. It was a handsome face, objectively, with angular features and longish blond hair slicked back from chilly blue eyes. If one didn’t know the viper coiled within, he might even be attractive. Maybe. 

“What the hell is he doing here?” Steve asked through clenched teeth. 

Tony turned away, hoping against hope that he was mistaken and that Tiberius fucking Stone wasn’t heading right for them. 

But it was a doomed hope. The familiar smarmy voice spoke up from over his shoulder. “Oh, Tony, fancy meeting you here and with this person here too.”

The way ‘this person’ was said, one would think it was in reference to the lowest criminal on earth, not a reference to Steve Rogers, best human in the universe. 

Tony sighed and turned around, accepting his ill luck. “Hello, Ty. How did you sneak in here? Rhodey’s going to have your balls if he finds out you’re here.”

“Maybe you don’t know your best friend as well as you think. I have an invitation,” Ty said with a laugh, eyes gleaming with satisfied spite. 

Steve snorted, not even bothering to hide his disbelieving reaction. “You don’t know Colonel Rhodes very well if you expect us to believe that.”

Smiling, Tony nodded in relaxed agreement. “What Captain America says.” Because there really was absolutely no way that Rhodey would have invited Ty. Rhodey was more likely to punch Ty’s lights out than invite him anywhere, let alone to his wedding. “Let me guess, you’re someone’s plus one and you decided to come just to be a nuisance to us.” 

“You think too highly about yourselves,” Ty sneered, not even pretending to be polite anymore. “What is with all the ploys for attention, Tony dear? First, the unseemly Courting Ceremony at _your age_. Just smells of desperation. Then it turns out it was all a sham and you didn’t even dance with anyone at your own masquerade. Are you paying Captain America to pretend to court you?”

Tony could feel Steve practically vibrating with anger beside him. Having heard similar things and worse before from the likes of Ty, Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. “I’ll hold a Courting Ceremony if I want to, Ty. Much as you wish otherwise, you don’t get a say on what I do. And for all your big talk now, I remember you gate-crashing and climbing onto stage to beg for my hand. Are you having trouble keeping your company afloat? Big strong Alpha like you run your father’s company into the ground and now you need my fortune to save it?”

Ty laughed, a slithering oily sound. “Oh, Tony. What do you know about business? You can keep pretending, but everyone knows Stane was the Alpha behind the business and now you have the steady Miss Potts in the power seat. But she’s only a Beta, so who knows how long that will last. Were you so desperate for an Alpha to help salvage your company?”

“Please, Pepper could run circles around you before her first coffee of the morning,” Tony scoffed. “And you keep calling me desperate, but you know, no matter how desperate I ever become, I would still never choose _you_. Not even if you were the last human being alive on this planet.”

That seemed to sting Ty for real, because his blue gaze turned darker. He looked to Steve, lips spreading into a shark-like grin. “How are you enjoying everyone’s sloppy seconds, Captain? You could ask how many people Tony has had his way with just around this ballroom alone.”

“Mister Stone, I would suggest you shut the hell up.” Steve’s voice was hard, an unshakeable thread of vibranium in his tone. 

Ty snorted and said, “Or what? You’ll beat me up? Captain America beating up an innocent civilian, the Alpha gone mad. That would ruin your reputation.”

Tony turned to look at Steve, anticipation coiling in his gut. 

And he wasn’t disappointed. 

Steve stepped forward, well into Ty’s personal space. But to give credit to Ty’s courage, or possibly his stupidity, he stood his ground and didn’t move, even though he swallowed involuntarily. Steve and Ty were about the same height, and at a glance, they looked superficially alike, with the blond hair and blue eyes. But where Steve’s expression was hard, with eyes flinty from fury, Ty’s was a sneering mask, with his eyes darting down to Steve’s arms in a way that gave away his fear. They might be close in height, but Steve was much broader, his hard muscles visible even through his tailored suit. 

“Your mistake is thinking I’m anything like you,” Steve said, his voice deceptively calm, almost friendly. “Men like you worry about your reputation. If you think I’m going to hold back because I’m worried about my reputation… Why don’t you just try me? Just say one more word and try me, _please_.” There was only deadly promise in his voice, in the gleam of his stare as he stood close to Ty and looked him straight in the eyes. 

Ty took a hasty step back this time, smelling of fear. 

Steve smiled and there was nothing remotely friendly in that expression. “If it wouldn’t annoy Tony, I would have broken your nose already for what you’ve said here.” He looked back at Tony and that hard gaze brightened in amusement. “But he doesn’t need me to defend him.”

“Thank you, Steve, but you’re right, I don’t. And while Ty with a broken nose would probably be the best wedding gift Rhodey could ever get, I don’t want to spend another minute on this douchebag,” Tony said, thoroughly enjoying this moment. He turned to Ty and sighed. When Tony reached his hand up suddenly, Ty actually flinched, jittery from the tension. It was a _very_ satisfying reaction. But Tony only patted him condescendingly on the cheek and said, “Stay away from me, Ty. Next time, we won’t be so nice.”

Then he hooked his arm around Steve’s elbow and they walked away together. 

“What a slimy miserable human being,” Steve said, which was very telling because he rarely voiced his disgust, preferring to telegraph it with clenched jaws and Folded Arms of Judgement. 

Tony shook his head. “I’ve no idea what I saw in him and why I stayed with him for so long. In my defence, I was very young and very stupid.”

Steve looked at him sharply and for a moment, Tony thought that Steve had somehow managed to miss all the coverage on the old sordid history between Ty and himself. But Steve instead said, “It’s _not_ your fault you were in a relationship with someone who didn’t treat you right.”

Something about his vehemence gave Tony a pause. He flagged down a waiter with a tray of canapes and swiped a few off onto a serviette before steering them to a quiet spot behind a large pillar. 

“Here, eat these,” Tony said, handing all the canapes over to Steve. 

Steve dutifully bit down into one but also said at the same time with some exasperation, “Eating doesn’t actually improve my mood, you know.”

He said that, but Tony was a genius with highly attuned observational skills, especially when it came to a certain Alpha. Steve was always in a better mood if his blood sugar was kept at an even keel. 

Ignoring what he said, Tony just asked, “What exactly do you think Ty did to me?”

Steve made a face like his bite-sized canape had turned bitter and ashy in his mouth. “I don’t know the details.”

“But you have a theory,” Tony surmised, watching Steve closely. “No, wait. Nat told you something. Oh, this is interesting. What does S.H.I.E.L.D. think happen?”

Swallowing a mouthful of crumbly pastry, Steve sighed and said, “She said Ty was only with you for Stark Industries.”

“Yep,” Tony agreed. 

“And that he was cheating scum,” Steve continued. 

Tony nodded. “Right again.”

“And that you were in love with him and would have married him except Obadiah Stane leaked old pictures of you having sex with an Alpha, a Beta and an Omega, all at once, which was enough of a scandal that Howard had to cancel your only Courting Ceremony and Tiberius broke up with you,” Steve said in a rush of words. He was frowning, looking torn, before he burst out saying, “And I know it was horrible and unfair that your privacy was invaded in that way, and that Tiberius had so little loyalty to you, but I’m relieved you never went ahead with that Courting Ceremony and ended up marrying someone like Tiberius Stone. He doesn’t deserve you.”

The strength behind the words made Tony feel warm deep in his gut and he knew he had a somewhat dopey smile on his face. Leaning forward, he rubbed his cheek against Steve’s before pulling back and smiling at him.

“You know... Obie was a terrible person. And he’s to blame for a lot of things, many of which I didn’t find out about until right before he died or well after. But surprisingly, he isn’t to blame for the pictures being leaked out,” Tony said. 

Steve blinked. “He’s not? Then...who?”

“I am,” Tony admitted calmly. 

Steve’s jaw fell open a little and Tony really was gone on him to find that befuddled expression so adorable. Smiling, Tony explained, “I was in love with Ty, once upon a time, and I was with him even though he was utterly shit to me. Rhodey hated him so much, but I thought it was just two Alphas, hormonally incompatible. I know, I know, very prejudiced of me, believing in those nonsense stereotypes.”

“Rhodey is a good judge of character,” Steve commented. 

“You only say that because he likes _you_ ,” Tony said with a huff before continuing. “Anyway, three days before the Courting Ceremony, I caught Ty with another Omega. Apparently, it had been going on for some time as well. Oh, the bullshit he spewed to try to make it my fault… I grew a spine and tried to cancel my Courting Ceremony, but Obie was persuasive. He kept pushing for Howard to go ahead with it, insisted that it was only proper, that this was how old money did things. I don’t know if you ever knew this, but Howard isn’t from a rich family; he built his empire from the ground up and, ironically, was ashamed of it. He pretended to be born rich all the time and cared a lot about behaving like old money.”

“Why did Stane do that?” Steve asked, puzzled. “Nat said he wouldn’t have wanted Ty marrying you and having another Alpha interfering with Stark Industries’ business. It would have jeopardized his position in the company.”

Tony snorted, an inelegant sound unbefitting of Omegas. “S.H.I.E.L.D.’s assessment vastly overestimates Ty. I don’t know for sure, but in retrospect, Ty was probably Obie’s pawn. Ty really isn’t clever or strong enough to be a threat to anyone, let alone Obie. He would have been easily controlled by Obie, and if I had married Ty, then it would ensure that there wasn’t any random Alpha in my life that Obie didn’t have full control over. But of course, I didn’t know any of that back then. I just knew that Howard and Obie were hellbent on continuing with the ceremony and I would likely be pressured to choose Ty.”

Taking all this in, Steve asked hesitantly, “So you leaked out your own photos?”

“Yep, it was the only way out I could think of back then. This was before I was considerably more resourceful and also before I learned creative ways to say ‘no’,” Tony said with a shrug. “I didn’t enjoy putting the photos out there and I had to make sure that only I could be identified in the photos, no one else, so that I didn’t end up ruining everyone else’s reputation too. But it worked. Once the photos were out there, it was so scandalous that Howard was forced to cancel the Courting Ceremony to let all the furor die down. Ty had to publicly renounce me and play the part of the injured Alpha to save face.”

Steve stared at him, mouth slightly open. For a moment, Tony was worried. He hadn’t really even thought about hiding the truth behind what happened, not to Steve, but now he wondered if it was a good idea to reveal how he had basically distributed naked orgy photos of himself for the whole wide world to see.

But then the stunned look in Steve’s blue eyes morphed slowly into admiration, his lips turning up as well. “You’re really something, you know that right?”

Raising his eyebrows, Tony asked, “You’re impressed by how I leaked sex photos of myself? Your baseline for being impressed is really low.”

“I’m impressed by how you always find a way to fight free even when you’re backed into a corner. You were young and there were so many people trying to pull your strings, but you didn’t let them,” Steve said, shaking his head with an admiring smile. He looked a bit sad when he continued, “I’m sorry you had to go through that, but I’m glad you did anyway so you didn’t have to bond with Tiberius.”

Letting out an exaggerated shudder, Tony agreed, “I’m very glad about that too.” Then he looked at Steve with a smirk. “Especially since my current prospects are so much better now.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Steve said, looking back at him from beneath his dark blond lashes, blinking slowly. What an outrageous flirt! Tony loved it.

“I know so,” Tony said, before adding with a grin. “You’re the Alpha of Alphas after all.”

Steve shook his head sadly. “We were having a moment, and you ruined it.”

“I’m sorry, Captain Alpha, how will you ever forgive me?” Tony asked, faux mournful. 

Smiling, Steve leaned forward and kissed Tony, cutting off any further teasing. Tony rather liked Steve’s new methods of persuasion. 

# # #

It was majestic. 

Truly, a work of art. 

There was nothing that could ever compare to this. 

“Tony… Are you just going to look all day?” 

“I just can’t believe this is real.”

“It feels pretty real to me.”

“None of my fantasies could ever prepare me for your cock,” Tony said with wonder in his voice. When there wasn’t an immediate answer, he looked up to find that Steve was now blushing up to his ears. “Oh, so you can stand here with your cock proudly presented without a hint of embarrassment, but the moment I talk about my fantasies, you’re blushing?” Tony was delighted at this. 

Steve shifted from foot to foot which made his lovely cock bob. “You like my cock, why should I be embarrassed about that. But...you fantasized about me? What...what did you fantasize about?”

Tony looked back down at the gorgeous long and thick cock between Steve’s legs, so hard it was pointing up, almost like Steve’s cock was proudly displaying every pink ridge and lovely vein to Tony’s eyes. His cock hadn’t knotted yet, but it would, Tony was sure of it. 

“Let me show you,” Tony said, deciding he couldn’t wait a moment longer anymore. 

He held Steve’s cock by the base, relishing in the gasp he got for such a simple touch. The glossy head of Steve’s cock was peeking out of his foreskin, and Tony gently pumped his hand, revealing the rest of his lovely pink cock. Leaning forward, he closed his mouth around the head, moaning immediately at the generous precome leaking onto his tongue. He sucked experimentally, just the tip of the cock, feeling Steve’s body jerk with pleasure. 

He pulled back and looked up at Steve, smiling. “Delicious.”

Steve’s neck was red with his blush now and that just endeared him further to Tony. 

Tony got to work. He licked all over Steve’s cock to start off with, leaving no inch unlavished. He nuzzled into the dark blond curls at the root of Steve’s hard length, breathing in the heavy Alpha musk that left him throbbing, that caused him to leak from his hole as well. He was wet enough that it felt slippery between his cheeks and he shifted on his knees with some pleasure. From Steve’s sharp inhale, he could smell Tony’s arousal too. 

But Tony was determined to ignore how empty his hole felt because all he wanted right now was to gorge himself on Steve’s absurdly beautiful cock. 

And so he did. 

He sucked the head of Steve’s cock back into his mouth, but this time, he kept going. He pressed down and down, relaxing his throat as much as possible until his lips almost reached the base of Steve’s erection. Steve was swearing up a storm, legs trembling as Tony pulled off and then plunged down, over and over again as he relished the feel of that hard cock fucking into his mouth and throat. Sometimes Tony stopped with the full hard length in him and he just swallowed repeatedly around Steve’s arousal, enjoying how his throat constricted haplessly against that immovable cock. 

Steve was crying out and moaning in turns, his back slumped against the wall. It was a good thing Tony had positioned them so close to one. He was really enjoying how heavily Steve’s cock was leaking now, and he pulled back to suck on the flushed vulnerable head, lave his tongue against the little slit like he could coax more precome out. 

“Tony, please,” Steve begged, legs trembling. 

“It’s just such a gorgeous cock,” Tony said, voice hoarse from his activities. “I just love your cock so much.”

Steve groaned, hips thrusting up, and Tony opened his mouth. He let Steve feed his cock slowly into his mouth, looking up from beneath his lashes into Steve’s liquid blue gaze the entire time. He must make for a very debauched sight, with his hair mussed from Steve’s grasping hands, his lips stretched so wide against the large length pressing inexorably into his mouth. Steve was entranced, his wide unblinking gaze pinned on Tony and that only served to make Tony preen. 

Preen and plunge his mouth downwards again, fucking himself onto Steve’s wonderful erection. Seve cried out with pleasure, and his hips moved restlessly, trying not to thrust too much. Which was ridiculous because Tony wanted him to thrust, so he moved his hands to Steve’s hips and encouraged the motion, beckoned him forward. 

Steve couldn’t resist the invitation. He started to fuck into Tony’s mouth and Tony moaned with delight, felt himself leak even more, from behind and from his own throbbing cock, at the feel of Steve’s erection thrusting repeatedy into him. The entire length filled him, precome and saliva dribbling out of the corner of Tony’s mouth. He was a right mess and he loved it. 

He wanted more. He wanted every bit of Steve that he could get. 

All of a sudden, he pinned Steve’s hips to the wall with one hand. He knew Steve was letting him do that since there was no way he was a match against that superserum strength. It was a thrill to know that he had Steve, this Alpha stronger than most Alphas, obeying his every signal. 

Without warning, Tony pressed forward until the whole of Steve’s length was embedded in his throat. Then he hummed, deep in his throat, a low vibration that had Steve jerking in his grasp. He followed that up by swallowing repeatedly, quickly, contracting his throat around that hard length unceasingly until Steve shook and jerked and cried out as he came in a shivering flood, his cock pulsing as he poured out spurt after spurt of come. Tony swallowed all of it, as much as he could before pulling back and letting the last few slowing spurts of come splash onto his cheek and his neck instead. Steve let out a weak moan at the sight, at how Tony leaned in and rubbed his cheek against the head of Steve’s dribbling cock. 

“Lovely,” Tony murmured hoarsely, his throat not up for more than that. 

He leaned forward and nuzzled the knot that had popped up during Steve’s orgasm, closing his hand around that hard protuberance and squeezing. Steve trembled and his cock shot out another pulse of come, splashing against Tony’s chest. Humming in delight, Tony leaned forward and mouthed at the knot, licking and sucking, rhythmically squeezing it between his reverent hands and lips. Steve came again and again, little pulses of come every time Tony squeezed harder, sucked teasingly on the knot. 

Slowly, bit by bit, Steve slid down the wall, his legs no longer able to hold him up even with the support. He collapsed with his back against the wall and Tony moved up to straddle his thighs, hand still squeezing around his knot. 

“I love your cock and knot so much,” Tony murmured, rubbing his slick backside against Steve’s thigh, imagining how easy it would be to just move up a few inches and sit himself down on Steve’s cock, to feel that length jerk and come the last of his orgasm into Tony. 

But they said they would wait, and so they would. Tony squeezed that knot a little mournfully, which caused Steve to groan deep in his chest and shoot out another weak pulse of come. His knot was subsiding already, growing soft under Tony’s touch. It had still lasted a surprising length of time outside of a grasping hole. Tony felt proud at the realization. 

Suddenly, he was swept up into Steve’s arms and kissed madly, sloppily. Obviously Steve was still struggling to regain his coordination after what seemed like a mindblowing orgasm. But already, his hands were drifting downwards, one seeking Tony’s neglected cock, the other seeking his sopping wet hole. 

“You’re amazing,” Steve murmured, barely audible. 

Tony grinned and squeezed Steve’s softening knot. “Not as amazing as this.”

“Agree to disagree,” Steve replied and then it was his turn to rock Tony’s world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and more smut! Hope you liked it!


	4. Climax

Tony was an independent Omega who didn’t buy into all the stereotypical nonsense perpetuated by the mass media when it came to Omegas. 

That was what he kept telling himself. But if that hussy of an Omega didn’t take his paws off Steve right this second, Tony was going to blast him into space. Tony turned away from the sight of that beautiful young Omega, all riotous curly dark hair and fluttering long lashes, hovering over Steve and probably polluting the air around Steve with his scent. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so...irritating if Tony wasn’t so close to his heat. So close to his heat _and Steve didn’t seem to notice_. 

Everyone else seemed to notice, everyone but Steve. People were perking up around Tony, smiled at him more and seemed barely able to take their eyes off him once he was within sniffing distance. The unbonded Alphas especially lifted their heads like bloodhounds when he walked into the room and were keenly interested in every word he said. Hell, even some of the people with bonds, Alphas, Betas and Omegas alike, paid Tony more attention. 

It was a little flattering to know that he still got it, but most of the time, Tony found this kind of attention irritating. Heat was just a regular part of life, something that came upon all Omegas every quarter. That shouldn’t make them more interesting. Tony was interesting _all the time_. He shouldn’t only be of interest when his body’s biological clock started ticking louder. 

And Tony was used to being the center of attention. He was Tony fucking Stark. His fame preceded him and it wasn’t unusual to have people pointing, staring, asking for his photograph or autograph when he went anywhere public. So when he had his heat, it was just more of the same except it was stupider because it wasn’t even for anything he did. It was just because of something nature had bestowed upon him, for better or worse. 

So there was no conceivable reason why Tony was so put out by Steve’s lack of attention. He didn’t want Steve to fawn over him. It said something good about Steve that he always paid close attention to Tony, regardless of what Tony’s body was doing at that point in time. Heat didn’t change that. It wasn’t like Steve was neglecting him or anything. Just last night, Steve had come to sleep downstairs in the workshop because he said he missed Tony while Tony was caught up in a project, which had resulted in some lovely benchtop sex and an impromptu nest on the floor. 

All this extra attention from everyone else, especially the unbonded Alphas, was just irritating. He wouldn’t want Steve to suddenly start behaving like a jealous caveman; that would be gross and disturbing. 

Except. 

You know. 

Wasn’t Steve even a little put out by all the other people circling Tony and showing intense interest in him?

Take the ambassadors of France and Portugal. They had been trying to monopolize Tony’s attention for the entire mingling portion of the International Response to Extraterrestrial Emergencies first committee meeting. It had been half an hour since all the serious discussions had finished and the meeting had broken up for some nibbles and for people to stretch their legs before they went crazy from all the humdrum and endless sitting. 

Alexandre and Vicente had approached Tony no less than four times within that half an hour. Every time he broke away to talk to someone else, they would inevitably come over and edge their way into the conversation. Tony couldn’t figure out if they were possibly in some sort of pact and were angling for a threesome with him, or if they were competing for his attention and their individual presence was egging each other on. 

It was irritating and rude and _boring_. Tony’s relationship with Steve was all over the news so these two must be one of those idiots who thought that the relationship was fake or that they were so much better than Steve Rogers and could seduce Tony away. Or maybe they just thought that Tony was that much of a slutty Omega. 

Whatever the reason, they weren’t worth Tony’s time or Steve’s attention either. 

All the same, Tony wouldn’t have minded if Steve had shown maybe the tiniest bit of annoyance at their fawning presence. Maybe just a little. Instead of talking to that Omega hussy. 

“So, Tony, have I told you about my beautiful villa,” Alexandre said. “It’s set on a cliffside, overlooking the sea, and we have fresh plum trees right in our backyard. I love plucking them straight from the branch and biting into them, licking the juices off my skin. The villa is so very...private.”

The Japanese ambassador Yamato, whom Tony was talking to before Alexandre and Vicente had appeared again, blinked slowly at this suddenly graphic description and turned to Tony. “I believe I must take my leave now. Let us talk again later when everyone is more settled down, Mister Stark.”

Then he fled. 

That coward. 

Tony turned from glaring at Yamato’s retreating back to hear Vicente droning on instead. “—who is my brother’s son. The celebration will be very splendid of course, over a thousand guests, many very important people. They’re sparing no expense for the celebration of Jim presenting as an Alpha. Did I mention Jim is their third Alpha son? Our line tends to run towards Alphas. Barely any Betas or Omegas in our family tree.”

“Sounds horrible,” Alexandre said with a moue of distaste. And much as Tony was reluctant to agree with anything Alexandre said, he had to agree. It sounded horrible.

He wasn’t really paying attention to their squabbling at this point. Did that hussy Omega just put his hand on Steve’s shoulder? In what situation would necessitate him putting his hand on Steve’s shoulder? What was his excuse? 

Vicente looked down his nose at Alexandre. “I’m sorry, Ambassador, but there is obviously some cultural differences here. You can’t imagine the importance of Alphas amongst our people and amongst the Americans as well. We put a lot of importance on heritage and gender.”

“Sounds gauche,” Alexandre said with an elegant shrug. “We put a lot of importance on the ability to provide and on the personal strength to pass on a strong line.”

Did none of them realize that Tony was way past the ideal child-bearing age? Did they even consider that he had no interest in having kids? Well, they probably did and were just saying whatever to get a roll in the hay. Who really cared? Certainly, not Steve Rogers, who hadn’t even looked over once even while two idiotic unbonded Alphas practically pursued Tony around the room. Oh no, Steve was much too busy chatting for the last _ten minutes_ with that beautiful young Omega. What did they even have to talk about for _ten whole minutes_? 

Why was Steve smiling so much? Tony was fuming because those beautiful smiles were meant to be just for him. Just him. 

Tony’s cool and rational scientific brain tried to point out that his hindbrain was being absurd and that his hormones were most likely creating a spike of possessiveness when surrounded by so many posturing Alphas, Betas and Omegas in one room, vying for their own political and personal gain. His logical mind was struggling to rise above the haze of hormones to correctly point out that Tony didn’t like when Alphas assumed he couldn’t handle himself and that, usually, he took enjoyment in verbally eviscerating Alphas who pressed their interest without taking the hint to go away. 

But his caveman hindbrain clubbed cool and logical sense over the back of the head and went charging out.

Because that Omega had just reached up and whispered something in Steve’s ear. He had leaned up and moved in close enough that his cheek had _almost touched Steve’s cheek._

How dare he. 

_How dare he_. 

Tony was still sufficiently in the grasp of his own mind to realize that he couldn’t actually summon his Iron Man suit to repulsor blast a diplomat, so he instead took out his seething anger on the nearest targets. 

He turned to Vicente and Alexandre. 

“Vicente, I have to say, I’ve no interest in a family that’s constantly popping out Alphas, mostly because for you to even reach that point, your family must have made a concerted effort. The kind of concerted effort that involves generations of inbreeding back among your ancestors.” Tony lifted a finger when Vicente’s face drained of color and set into lines of fury. He continued coldly, “Before you threaten to sue me or whatever stupid drivel you’re going to vomit up in faux righteous fury, just remember that none of that will stand up in court because it’ll be easy enough to find out from tracing your ancestral line. It’s not libel if it’s true.”

Tony swung onto Alexandre who was smirking and looking smug. Oh, that expression just pissed Tony off even more. Didn’t any of these idiots realize that Tony had much more important matters at hand to deal with, specifically one over-stepping Omega? 

“As for you, Alexandre, you obviously went to school in America. What is with the fake accent? That’s just embarrassing. And I’ve no interest in someone who squeezes the asses of the serving staff just because they think they’re in the position to get away with disgusting behavior like that.”

Alexandre’s expression changed as well and he hissed, “You think you’re so high and mighty? If you weren’t in heat, no one would pay you any attention at all.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Please, I’m Tony Stark. I couldn’t pay people to stop paying attention.” He stepped closer to the two of them, teeth bared in a very unfriendly grin as he said, “And if you decide in any way to use your political clout to oppose me or the Avengers in any shape or form, or if I see you behave like a disgusting feral Alpha to anyone else, you’ll be sure that your current unprofessional behavior will be on all the news reels. I’ll dig out every dirty secret you have and play it like a trombone across every news channel in every country around the world.” 

He met both their shocked stares to show he was deadly serious and that this wasn’t a threat made lightly. When they stepped back, both wide-eyed at his venom and a little afraid of the promise he was making, he smiled with satisfaction and started to turn away. Then he turned back to them and added, “And I also much prefer my partners to be honorable, stoic, stupendously moralistic assholes by the name of Steve Rogers. With a massive knot. Seriously, it’s such a huge knot, you would not believe it unless you saw it. None of you could possibly come close to measuring up.”

At that, Tony swung away and stormed off, making a beeline for Natasha who was chatting amiably with the Canadian ambassador whose name escaped Tony. She broke off the conversation when she saw him coming and met him halfway. 

“Please tell me you’re leaving,” she said without preamble. 

He was slightly taken aback but replied, “Yes, but...uh what? How did you know?”

“You’ve been smelling like you’re about to go into heat right here and right now, it’s actually distracting everyone. Which isn’t bad for negotiations per se, but to be honest, you really shouldn’t have been here in the first place. If it wasn’t so important for us to present a united front, I would have said you were crazy for insisting on coming,” Natasha pointed out. Then she looked over his shoulder. “And I think you must have said something pretty horrible to those Alpha dickheads from how pale they look. A once-off is fine, but we need more diplomacy for the rest of the talks.”

“Yes, right. You’re right,” Tony said, a little distracted, eyes drawn back to Steve and that Omega. 

Natasha sighed. “You’re really too close to heat to be here. The important part is done with anyway, the rest is going to just involve squabbling over details. Why don’t you and Steve leave now? Rhodey and I can handle the rest.”

“Where’s gummybear?” Tony asked, thinking idly that he wanted to check that Rhodey was safe, that everyone he loved was safe. 

“He stepped out to the bathroom,” Natasha said patiently. “You need to go, Tony.” 

“Alright, fine, an Omega can tell when he’s not wanted,” Tony said with a smile, trying to look flippant. 

Natasha sighed. “You well know you’re very wanted right now. Please go already.”

Giving her a laconic but satisfied smile at her first statement, Tony turned and headed for Steve and the other Omega, a prowl creeping into the swing of his hips and his footsteps. 

Something in his body language clearly gave off his very unhappy feelings because the Omega in question — Kenny something or other, one of the linguists — took a large step back from Steve, eyes wide. Steve on the other hand practically looked serene, that asshole. 

“Tony, have you met—” Steve started, only to be interrupted by Tony looping a hand behind his neck and pulling him forward to rub their cheeks together, long and slow and pointed. Tony sniffed, but the scent was pure Steve, with a touch of Tony’s scent from all the times they had come in contact. Tony was glad that the Omega hadn’t actually touched Steve’s cheek, had only come close to it; otherwise he would have to rip that Omega’s hand off. 

He turned to the Omega with his fakest smile, holding his hand out. “Hi, Kevin, right? I think I heard your name earlier.”

“It’s Kenny,” the dark-haired beauty said with a look of distinct annoyance. Good. Kenny took Tony’s hand, and Tony, knowing he was being an utter dick but doing it anyway, stepped much too close to Kenny. He gave Kenny a perfunctory handshake but leaned in close so Kenny couldn’t miss Steve’s scent on Tony’s body, watched Kenny shift in discomfort before he finally stepped back, feeling satisfied with that mild show of dominance. 

“Sure thing, Kev,” Tony said with a shrug, looping an arm through Steve’s. “Can we go, Steve? I’m kind of _famished_.”

The way he looked at Steve left no room for interpretation as to what he was famished for. Steve actually colored a little under Tony’s direct gaze and cleared his throat. “Yes, right. Let’s just. Go.”

“Bye, Kev,” Tony said airily and started making for the exit with Steve in tow. 

“Isn’t there another session after this break?” Steve asked, hustling so that he could walk by Tony’s side. 

Tony growled and then coughed, trying to cover up that momentary loss of control. He coughed again, a little embarrassed suddenly by that low throaty sound that had emerged from him, and said as calmly as he could pretend, “Yes, but Nat said she and Rhodey can cover the rest.”

Steve didn’t ask anymore questions after that. 

The trip back was interminable. Tony wanted to drive, because he always drove, but Steve had taken the keys gently from Tony’s hand and Tony had let him. He couldn’t concentrate, couldn’t really _think_. Everything felt too warm and his collar was already unbuttoned, but he wanted to unbutton it even more. He wanted more air, cool air against his cheeks, but he didn’t want to put down the sunroof because…because it didn’t feel safe. He didn’t want the night sky above his head, he wanted to be home, in his den, in his nest. 

“Drive faster,” he mumbled, rubbing his head, shifting restlessly on the leather seats. 

Steve did. 

They must have broken so many speeding laws. Time seemed fractured, jumbled up. Suddenly, Tony was looking out at the buildings speeding by. Suddenly, Tony was in the basement, watching as his car door opened and Steve held out a hand to him. Suddenly, Tony took a deep breath and realized they were safe, safe, safe and…

Suddenly, it was like his head cleared. He could breathe again, could look around and recognize his bedroom. Their bedroom. 

Their nest. 

“Tony,” Steve murmured, touching his shoulder, drawing him close. 

Turning, Tony leaned into his touch, nuzzled his face against Steve’s hand. He pushed forward, pushed nearer, wanting to brush his cheek against Steve’s own, the way he always did. 

And what happened earlier came back to him. 

“You let him touch you,” Tony growled, fists clenching in Steve’s jacket, pushing away and glaring into Steve’s wide eyes. “You let him.”

Steve frowned. “Tony…”

“Do you even remember what day it is?” Tony snapped. “Can’t you smell it? Do you even care?”

At that, Steve’s mouth fell open. “Tony, what are you talking about?”

Tony gestured wildly at his own neck, demanding, “Can’t you tell when I’m in heat? Everyone else could. There were all these people who kept coming up to me and there was Vicente and Alexandre circling and circling.”

“Vicente and Alexandre?” 

“Yes, Vicente and Alexandre! The two unbonded Alphas who kept trying to get in my pants because I’m in heat and you didn’t even notice that I was in heat!” Tony swung away, storming to the other side of the room, turning away from his horrible uncaring Alpha. His surge of fury swerved suddenly into deep despondence, an overwhelming misery. His Alpha didn’t notice he was in heat. His Alpha...didn’t even want him. “Don’t I smell good to you? Are you already losing interest in me?”

He shouldn’t have been surprised. He was old. So much older than _Kenny_. But not just Kenny. There were always young and sexy Omegas interested in Steve, because Steve was painfully attractive, eye-searingly gorgeous even, but worse than that: Steve was a genuinely good person. He was funny and wry and bad-tempered, and underneath it all, just so good. He had his pick of Omegas, all young and beautiful and with more than Tony could give. 

“Tony, of course I’m still interested. Why would you even think that?”

He thought it because he knew it was true. Tony was a genius and he noticed things, he knew Steve didn’t even care he was in heat. 

Tony could feel himself shaking, his heart pounding as he clasped a hand over his mouth, trying to keep in the sob, but his shaky inhalation sounded loud to his own ears. So weak and pathetic… “Don’t you want me anymore?” he cried, muffled, into his hand. 

He gasped as strong arms swept around him, jerked him against a hard body. Steve’s arms and scent enveloped him, pulling him close as Steve buried his face in the side of Tony’s neck. Tony held stiff, too upset, not wanting to be comforted after the fact. 

“How could you even say that?” Steve asked, his voice hoarse. 

Tony tried to wrench away. “Don’t lie to me, don’t say it just to appease—”

“I knew you were going into heat more than a week ago. God, how can you think I didn’t notice? This morning, you smelled so good, I almost couldn’t breathe. I didn’t want us to leave our bed. I barely heard what we discussed at the meeting, I couldn’t concentrate because you were right there and you smelled like the best thing I will ever smell in my life,” Steve said, his voice a low vibration against the back of Tony’s neck. Then Steve suddenly leaned in, inhaled at Tony’s hairline with near desperation. “You still smell amazing, Tony…” 

“Really? But…” Tony felt his spine relaxing, his body softening against Steve’s hard, unrelenting hold. “But you didn’t… You didn’t even notice all the other Alphas…”

Steve drew in a sharp breath and said in a low steady tone against Tony’s ear, hot breath burning against the sensitive skin, “The tall Alpha with red hair wearing a blue tie and the shorter Alpha with dark hair, wearing a green turtleneck with his dark suit. I wanted to _tear them apart_.”

Tony groaned, almost collapsed back against Steve. “You noticed.” He sighed, squirming until Steve loosened his hold a fraction, enough for Tony to turn around and stare at Steve in confusion. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Pressing forward until Tony’s back was against the wall, Steve nosed at Tony’s cheek, drawing a line of hot breath down the side of his face until he was buried in Tony’s neck. Tony tipped his head to the side, allowing him access. 

“Because you hate that,” Steve said, sounding almost dazed. “You hate if anyone behaves like you need protecting. I wanted to snarl and bite, but I know you hate Alphas behaving like idiots around Omegas.”

And he was right. Under normal circumstances, Tony would absolutely hate it. Steve knew him so well, the thought was enough to make Tony want to melt in his arms. 

“You’re right. Usually I would hate it. I’m sorry, Steve, I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Tony said, shaking his head. “I just felt...so angry. And like you didn’t care. That you weren’t interested in me.”

Steve cupped Tony’s cheek, running a thumb along the sharp line of his goatee, blue eyes soft as he said, “I am always interested. Trust me on this, Tony. There’s no one else in this world that interests me like you do.”

Steve’s heated blue gaze left Tony feeling like he was breathing in fumes, like he was wading through thick steam from evaporating water. 

“Steve, please,” Tony said, not knowing why he was saying that, except that Steve would know, Steve could...could…

Without any preamble, Steve swept Tony up in his arms and pressed his mouth to Tony’s. At the touch of Steve’s soft lips against his own, Tony let out a startled groan, his arms coming up to clutch around Steve’s neck as he hung on. Steve’s large hand pressed against the small of his back, pressed him closer as they kissed with ardent need. 

Tony was gasping when Steve trailed kisses along his cheek and down his jawline. He wanted...so much more. 

He wanted everything. 

Tilting his head to the side, Tony bared his throat to Steve. It was instinct and, at the same time, it was the culmination of several months of planning. 

“Steve…” Tony whispered. 

Steve bent his head to Tony’s bared neck, breathing in deep and luxuriously. He let out a low, reverberating growl and wrapped his arms around Tony, lifting him off his feet. Before Tony could do more than squawk in surprise, he found that he was tipped forward and rolled onto the bed like an ungainly sausage.

Tony took a deep breath to complain, but Steve was suddenly clambering on top of him, caging him in with his forearms pressed to either side of Tony’s face.

Steve bent his head, coming closer, and Tony lifted up, lips parting for a kiss. But at the last moment, Steve touched the tip of his nose to Tony’s cheekbone instead. He breathed in, deep and slow, before drawing his nose down Tony’s cheek, down to the edge of his jaw. Steve traced Tony’s jawline, breathing in steadily the whole while, scenting him as he went. 

This bare brush of Steve’s nose against his skin, the whisper of air against his face as Steve breathed him in was the most erotic sensation Tony had ever experienced. He felt his stomach clench, his whole body oriented towards Steve who had him caged in. Tony was getting wet. He realized in a daze that he had never gotten wet so easily, with all his clothes still on and at the touch of an Alpha’s nose against his face. Not even when he was in heat had he experienced such sharp arousal so fast and so keenly. 

Slowly, Steve drew his nose down to Tony’s neck instead. There, he seemed to lose some of his vaunted control, suddenly pressing deeper, burying his face into the crook of Tony’s neck. He drew in a sharp breath, moving his nose from side to side like he was inhaling as much of the scent as possible to remember it for good. 

“Tony, Tony…” Steve whispered, the gust of hot breath raising Tony’s hair. “You smell _amazing_.” He sounded drugged, his words almost slurring. 

Tony preened at those words, glorying in how Steve thought he smelled amazing, relishing the idea that Steve loved his scent so much that he seemed to be losing control. 

Curling his hand into Steve’s hair, he turned his head to press his own face to Steve’s cheek, barely able to move when Steve refused to budge. He drew in a deep breath and felt more slick dampen his briefs at the deep scent of oak and old paper and rain on hot tar. It was delicious and too much all at once. 

“Only for you. I only smell like that for you. It’s all for you,” Tony rambled, not making much sense but not caring when he felt drunk on Steve’s arms around him, on the scent filling him. Steve smelled _sweet_ to him. Not sweet like a sugary scent, but like thick, smooth honey at the back of his throat. 

Tony tugged at Steve’s hair until they were further apart, until he could look into those eyes, azure blue rimmed around wide dark pupils. Seve looked at him with softness and wonder in his eyes, like he was drinking in every inch of Tony’s face and couldn’t get enough. 

This was love. Pure unadulterated love laid bare for Tony to take in, clear in those parted lips that tipped up in a hapless smile, in those little lines at the corner of his eyes as he watched Tony’s face. 

Love...and _want_ , in the way Steve breathed, heavy and deep in a way that he couldn’t reach even after an hour on the treadmill, in the way his pupils were so dilated that Tony felt he could look right into Steve’s soul. 

“Steve,” Tony whispered, hopeless and lost and pointless, but Steve knew what he meant, knew what he wanted. 

Steve leaned down and kissed him, sipped from his lips in short tasting kisses, like he couldn’t decide on an angle and couldn’t get enough. Then his tongue touched the inside of Tony’s lower lip, traced softly, almost ticklish, and Tony shivered, felt himself leak even more in reciprocal want. 

Groaning against Tony’s lips, Steve pulled back a little. His nostrils flared and he murmured, “I can smell you getting wet.”

Tony squirmed, and didn’t flush because he was much too old to be blushing, no sirree. “Yeah, I’m wet for you,” Tony said, and he wasn’t so far gone into his heat that he didn’t also roll his eyes and say, “Are you proud, you caveman?”

“Very,” Steve said without a trace of embarrassment or humor. He pulled back a little more and placed a hand on Tony’s chest. Without looking away from Tony’s eyes, Steve took hold of one little mother-of-pearl buttons on Tony’s dark maroon shirt and flicked it hard enough to snap the threads. The button popped off without even a single pinch against Tony’s skin. 

Tony’s mouth fell open, breaking their gaze to stare down at where his collar was parted, button no longer even on the bed. It was a casual display of complete control over his strength.

And Tony couldn’t get enough of it. 

He hauled Steve down by the back of his neck, kissing him voraciously, lips parted to drink him in and suck on his tongue lewdly. Oh, he could feel Steve’s smug smile against his own mouth and he didn’t care at all. Steve deserved to be completely smug, that fine specimen of an Alpha. When Steve continued down his shirt, popping each button off as he went with nimble fingers, Tony could only gasp and kiss him harder. 

When Steve pulled back again, Tony groaned and tried to follow after, but Steve only pushed him gently down by his bare chest. Tony laid there, ready to sulk, when Steve parted his button-less shirt, pushing back his jacket as well. 

Gentle fingers touched the rim of the arc reactor, now a nanite casing as well as a power source for the Iron Man suit. 

“I can remove it,” Tony said, and then winced when he remembered another time when he had removed his arc reactor and shoved it into Steve’s hands. In terms of symbolism, he couldn’t have been any more obvious during that period of dazed dehydration. “If the light bothers you.”

“The light doesn’t bother me,” Steve said, eyes trained on the arc reactor. He finally looked up, wonderment on his face. “It’s beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful.”

Oh, it was ridiculous that such a sappy thing could make Tony want to arch up into Steve’s hard body, could make his stomach clench in want and his body get wetter in response. 

Tony scrabbled at Steve’s shirt, at his tie, feeling abruptly beyond impatient and unhappy that there was so much lying between his skin and Steve’s. He demanded, “Take it off. _Take it off_.” 

It was like the demand went straight to Steve’s hindbrain. He reared back onto his knees and without even blinking, he gripped the collars of his shirt and jacket between both fists and ripped them both off like they were made of paper. He shrugged his broad shoulders, letting the pieces fall off his arms in a swift movement. Tony gasped at that stunning move, at the sudden appearance of bared perfection right at his fingertips. He reached out and touched Steve’s body, ran his fingers over those heaving pecs and abs, noticing how they tensed and flexed under his fingers. 

Steve caught his mindlessly roaming hands, stilled them until Tony looked up again, trying to work through his daze. Breathing in deeply, Steve’s nose flared. “Your heat is starting.”

Tony blinked, slow, as he tried to process that. He just nodded and pulled Steve’s hands down to his belt, his meaning clear. 

In less than a minute, Steve made short work of Tony’s pants even as Tony made no effort to help at all. His hands just wandered over Steve’s wide shoulders, traced down his stunning back, pinched at pebbled rosy nipples. It was lovely. Steve was lovely. Everything was just...lovely. 

He looked up to realize that he had been divested of all his clothing, except for his briefs, still riding high on his hips. They were clinging to him, showing wet marks in the front and in the back. Steve was staring down at the slip of red cloth, breathing heavily, like this was taking a great amount of concentration. He touched a hand to the front of Tony’s damp briefs, nudging Tony’s obscenely hard cock. The touch was electric, and Tony arched, cried out. He started pushing at his briefs, trying desperately to get them off. Steve helped with his large clever hands, pulling the red cloth down Tony’s long legs, kissing the curve of Tony’s calves as he went because he was just a complete weirdo sometimes. 

Tossing the red briefs to the side, Steve placed his hands on Tony’s hips, framing the arched cock on display, thumbs nudging at the base of Tony’s desperate erection. With strange reverence, Steve bent down and pressed a soft kiss to the head of Tony’s arousal. He rested his petal-soft lips there for a moment, against the flushed wet tip as Tony panted, rested until a bead of precome dripped out to annoint his lower lip. His tongue darted out to lick it up and Tony arched in his grip, unable to help himself even though he was pinned down by Steve’s heavy hands. 

Steve pulled away and licked his flushed wet lips, the sight surely enough to drive better men to madness. 

“Steve,” Tony whimpered, at a loss for words. 

Steve ran soothing hands up and down Tony’s sides and then said with intense need, “I want to see you.”

And Tony knew what that meant. Even through his increasing heat fog, he knew what that meant. He had never done it, not for anyone, even when he had shared his heat with others. But those people were nothing compared to Steve, because he wanted Steve to have everything, to see everything. 

This time, when Tony twisted, Steve didn’t hold him down. Steve moved back, giving Tony space to turn, roll onto his front instead. The high thread count sheets felt lovely against his skin, made him want to rub downwards and spread his scent deeper into their nest. But instead, he bent his elbows, dipped his shoulders low and arched his lower back up. 

He parted his legs so Steve could see everything. It felt good, felt _right_ , to present to Steve, because he was Steve’s and Steve was his, and this was _theirs_. 

He arched his back, knew his hole was dripping, slick sliding down between the cheeks of his ass, open and ready for Steve. After all the days and weeks they had spent teasing each other, playing with each other’s bodies but never going all the way, Tony was desperate for Steve now, desperate to feel him deep inside. 

“Tony, you’re so wet,” Steve whispered, the words so dirty but earnest, a statement of the situation made filthy when issued from Steve’s lips. 

Tony moaned when he finally, _finally_ , felt Steve touch him, thumbs pressing on the cheeks of his backside, long fingers massaging his flesh as he was held open for Steve’s inspection. For all of Tony’s experience, he trembled at this, certain he could feel Steve’s gaze as he drew over his body. What a sight he must make, wanton and completely naked, spine a long swoop to present his ass up for the taking, legs parted in welcome. 

He couldn’t bear it any longer. Clutching at the sheets beneath his grasping hands, Tony whispered, “Steve, please…”

Then he felt it...a thumb swiping up through his slick, gathering it up until the digit touched lightly over his hole. Tony pressed backwards, felt his body try to open, slick dripping even more in anticipation and want. But Steve didn’t press in, just let his thumb rest there against Tony’s fluttering hole. Then his hand disappeared and Tony was confused, upset, wanting Steve back…

“Oh god, Tony, you taste amazing,” Steve gasped into the tense air. 

Steve had licked his thumb. He had licked up Tony’s slick from his own salty skin. God, Steve had _tasted_ him. 

Tony keened, bent even lower, felt heat rising in the pit of his stomach as his body got wetter and hotter and harder, wanting Steve in him now, now, now…

Both hands were on his ass again and his cheeks were spread wider, revealing him to the cool air. A finger pressed against his hole, but this time, it pressed in and in. Tony opened up for him, relaxed as much as he could, but he didn’t have to worry because he was so wet and slippery that Steve’s finger slid right in. Steve held him open with one hand and slipped two fingers into him, moving in slow, coaxing thrusts as Tony’s body eased the way with more natural lubrication, pulsed its shameless lust. 

“That’s good, Tony, you’re doing so good,” Steve murmured. “Give me more slick, I want you wetter.”

Tony groaned, rocking backwards on Steve’s fingers. “I’m drenched, you asshole. Please, Steve, please…”

Then Steve’s fingers were gone and Tony was going to protest when nothing happened immediately except he heard the sound of the wet slide of skin against skin. He turned his head to the side, craning, until he saw Steve running his wet palm over his cock. Oh god… he had used Tony’s slick on his own cock. The thought and sight made Tony throb, made his hole clench with want. Steve met his rapacious gaze and drew his hand slowly down his hard length, parting his own legs so Tony could better see how his pants, only unbuttoned and unzipped, strained around his thick thighs. His thick cock was wet with Tony’s slick and Steve’s own precome, standing out proud from the open pants, peeking out from between Steve’s large hands. 

Tony couldn’t take it anymore. 

He turned forward again, let his forehead rest on the mattress. Then he reached backwards and with both hands grasped his own cheeks, holding himself wide open for Steve. 

Steve let out a guttural cry and suddenly, his hands were hot brands against Tony’s hipbones and there, finally, _there_ … The firm head of his cock kissed his hole, pushed gently against his open hole...and then rested there. 

Tony gasped and shivered and pushed back, forced to stop the moment the head of Steve’s cock popped in. It was...a significant stretch. And it wasn’t enough. 

“Steve, stop teasing,” Tony cried out.

Steve squeezed his hips, and pressed in, slow, steady, inexorable. He was filling Tony up, so large that Tony felt his breath punched out of him with Steve’s penetration. Tony was so wet, dripping constantly now as his body welcomed Steve in, but even then, it felt like there was no way Steve could fit all the way in. And at the same time, it felt like Tony would die right away, body collapsing if Steve didn’t push all the way in and fill him all the way up. 

Panting, Steve said, “I’m...not teasing. I’m trying to last.”

And through his haze of grasping want, Tony realized that Steve wasn’t as in control as he might have seemed. That he was dancing on the edge as well. 

For some reason, that sent a spike of lust through Tony, knowing he had pulled Steve to this point just by presenting, by showing him what was his anyway. 

Shaking his head, rubbing his sweat-soaked hair against the sheets, Tony said, “We can last...later. We can do it slower later. Now, please, _now, Steve_.”

Steve let out a strangled cry and thrust all the way in, Tony’s wetness letting him slide right in even as Tony felt overwhelmed by the hard cock finally inside him. Clawing at the sheets, Tony felt weak, felt his body trembling with overwhelming desire at Steve’s large erection pinning him in place. 

And then Steve pulled out and pushed back in with a sharp thrust of his hips. Tony let out a sound like a punctured balloon and shoved his hips back to join Steve’s rhythm. It felt so good, so full, like his body was finally complete now with Steve’s cock moving inside of him. 

Steve shifted, seeming to adjust his thrusts until suddenly, Tony cried out as pleasure blossomed up his spine, jerked white hot through his nervous system. Steve was unerringly dragging against Tony’s prostate. All those hours spent fingering Tony coming to fruition as Steve mercilessly thrust along that stretch of lightning pleasure. The constant jolts against his prostate left Tony gasping and panting out his pleasure in mindless cries, a steady stream of wanton ‘uh, uh’ echoing through the room to the slap of flesh against skin. 

Then Steve started talking. “Tony, Tony, you feel so amazing, oh God, I never imagined…” His words were broken, incomplete, but his meaning was clear. “Tight… Tight and wet. Ah, you feel so good, Tony— Thank you, Tony, thank you—”

Tony was the one who should thank him, but he had no capacity to say so. All his clever words evaporated in the heat of pleasure as he felt Steve take him over, run him through with bright sensation over and over again. He could feel his body cresting, crescendoing in the bright song of want and love and desire as his body hummed with pleasure, squeezed down on Steve who felt like he was getting bigger, or maybe Tony was getting tighter, or maybe it was both as…

Bending over, Steve enveloped Tony’s back, wrapping an arm around his waist instead. He pressed his mouth to Tony’s neck, breathed in harshly and his lips moved against Tony’s scent gland on the side of his neck as he said, “Tony, can I? Can I bond with you?”

Trust him to ask now despite all the months of talking. Tony reached a hand back and gripped Steve’s head, pressing him tighter as he bared his neck to Steve’s mouth. “Yes, yes, do it,” he gasped. 

Sharp teeth bit into soft, vulnerable neck, into scent glands and Tony felt his back arched, felt his body seized in an endless gasp. Suddenly, Steve was lodged hard and deep inside of him in all ways, hard cock in his soft wet hole, hard teeth in his soft neck, arms surrounding him, hand suddenly surrounding and squeezing Tony’s cock…

And Tony was gone, gone, gone…

...and home. 

Tony cried out, jerked and shook as his hips rolled with desperation, as he fucked himself back on Steve’s magnificent cock. His body pulsed and squeezed around Steve, his own cock surging and shooting come. He pressed into Steve’s teeth, keened as he felt Steve suck and lave at his bond mark, felt his body shudder and jerk as he came again on Steve’s cock. 

Then he felt it, from the throes of his orgasm, he realized it wasn’t just his imagination that Steve felt bigger in him. Steve felt bigger, because Steve was getting bigger as Tony’s body squeezed rhythmically around his cock, as biology took over and Tony’s body coaxed Steve’s knot into swelling existence. 

This time, it was Steve who arched and thrust as his knot inflated. It was big, god, it was _huge_ , and it was taking over him, overwhelming him. 

It was perfect. 

Tony jerked as Steve’s knot pressed against the inside of his hole, locked in tight so Steve couldn’t go anywhere. The thought sent another wave of pleasure through him, how he was holding Steve in place so Steve couldn’t go anywhere. He rolled his hips back, only minute movements but enough for his prostate to be massaged by the hard cock pulsing in him. Steve couldn’t move much anymore but his body was still shuddering and jerking, as if out of his control, as his knot lodged into place and shot come deep into Tony’s body. 

Tony shivered, laid his head on the sheets, feeling his body still wracked with pleasure. Every few minutes, Steve would gasp and squeeze his arms around Tony’s waist, body jerking as he came again, pulsed more come into Tony. Tony would clench up again, body squeezing rhythmically around that wonderful, impossibly large knot as his body pulsed more slick, as pleasure coursed through him. 

It went on, an endless feedback loop that lasted almost an hour, until Steve’s knot subsided and his cock finally slipped out. Tony felt slick and come dribble out of him, felt Steve’s wandering fingers touch his hole, pushing the come back in with shaking fingers. 

But it wasn’t enough. Fingers? They weren’t enough. 

Tony turned around and spread his legs, pulling Steve by his arms until he was hovering over Tony. 

Steve’s eyes were dark blue with lust and want. “Tony, are you—”

But Tony wasn’t listening anymore. He couldn’t. He felt hot, a desperate surging heat that boiled through his bones and blood and left his skin smoking with the need for touch. He knew what would slake his thirst, knew what he needed. 

He ran his hand down Steve’s chest and stomach, wet with sweat, slick and come. He dragged it down until he reached that wonderful cock and pumped it in his hand. Oh yes, he knew what would help. He needed this hardness back in him and Steve was so obliging, cock getting hard again. 

Tony wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, lined themselves up and pulled Steve down. He arched and moaned, because yes, that, that hard cock in him, he needed it, he needed the bulging knot and the come, all the come…

“Fuck me,” he cried out, moving his hips. “Harder.”

And Steve obliged. 

It was slick skin on skin, bodies crashing together in desperate want and pheromones filling the air. Strident cries and gasps as they moved in unison, legs parted, calves tensing, thighs pumping, cock feeding into hungry wet hole. 

Tony’s heat passed in a blur of ecstasy and discovery and joy and desire and pleasure. He came back to lucid moments of being fucked into the bed, voice crying out with growing pleasure as Steve drove into him, only to plunge back into the maelstrom of overwhelming heat and want.

He blinked once and found Steve on the lush carpeted floor, not even the bed. But it was fine because there were pillows and old clothing on the floor too, under their bodies. The whole room was his nest, filled up with comfortable, familiar things with both their scents. So he had Steve on his back, in their nest, and he was slowly pulling at Steve’s hard cock. It looked so wet and flushed, worked hard and ready to work harder. 

“Mine, this is mine,” Tony growled, bending down to suck the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth, flicking his tongue against the slit until Steve arched, until his feet drummed against the floor. Tony pulled back with satisfaction, looked at Steve’s open-mouthed pleasure. “Mine. Not Kevin’s. I’m not sharing.”

Steve’s blue eyes widened and he asked, “What? Tony, what?”

How could Steve question him? Tony pulled at Steve’s cock, massaging at the knot he could feel there, tissue not yet engorged but hardening under his ministration and in the soup of heat pheromones. “ _Mine_ ,” Tony snapped.

“Yours, of course, yours,” Steve gasped, touching Tony’s hands where they were squeezing around Steve’s cock. “Everything is yours. I’m yours. Kevin is no one, Tony. I’m yours.”

“Don’t say his name,” Tony snapped even as he preened because _his._ Steve agreed he was his. 

“I won’t. I won’t, I’m all yours,” Steve repeated, arching as Tony rubbed ruthlessly below the head of his cock, where he was sensitive. 

Good, good, and Tony would just make sure that Steve knew it. He lifted himself up and rubbed his hole over Steve’s cock, dripping his slick over it. Steve’s groan vibrated through him and he felt smug, felt wanted, felt like Steve was his. 

“You’re mine,” Tony declared. “Your cock is mine. Your knot is mine.”

Then he held Steve’s cock upright and sat on it, his hole easily sliding down the large cock after hours — days? — of fucking. Tony groaned and shuddered at the thick length filling him up, filling him up to the brim. He rocked back, fucking himself on Steve’s cock, because that cock was his, all his to use, only for Tony’s pleasure, for Tony to kiss and suck and ride and fuck himself on.

“Yours, all yours,” Steve said, as if in answer to something. Tony had no idea what, but he felt pleased anyway with Steve declaring that he was Tony’s. That was right, it felt so right to hear it. 

He rode Steve’s cock, rode him as he listened to Steve moan and cry out, until that lovely cock obligingly popped its knot. Then Tony wriggled on that cock, squeezed and clenched around that knot, feeling an overwhelming satisfaction holding it in his body. He arched and cried out in wanton delight as he felt Steve jerked, as he felt that cock come inside him over and over again. His own cock splurted come, splattered come all over Steve’s chest, which he rubbed into Steve’s skin and that was lovely too so he rode and squeezed that knot again and again, to do it all over again. 

The night carried on as they continued their mating, voices rising and falling in unison. 

Tony’s heat rose and waned, sent him into a frenzy that could only be assuaged by Steve’s body before easing him down where he could only be comforted by Steve again. 

In moments of lucidity, they ate, bathed, slept, and started it all up again. 

In moments of lucidity, they lay side-by-side, staring at each other. 

“Tony…” Steve said, eyes roving over Tony’s face, alight with pleasure. “My Tony…” 

It was enough to spark a surge of satisfaction in Tony and he curled a hand around Steve’s neck, ran his fingers through the fine hair at the nape. He breathed out, “My Steve.”

Then they came together again, soft and full of joy and love until their bodies sang out for them to join in a more carnal way. 

# # #

On the fourth morning, Tony’s heat broke. It had been easing back for most of the night, allowing him to sleep for a total of five hours, which was more than he had slept in a stretch over the last three days. He had woken up with a desperate need for Steve all over again, ridden him hard twice over before falling asleep right on top of Steve’s heaving chest. But when he drifted awake once more to Steve wiping a washcloth over his thighs, he felt clear-headed and calm. 

His heat was finally over. 

Tony felt achy in every muscle of his body, a product of a sex marathon that lasted more than three days. But it was a satisfying ache, leaving his body brimming with languorous lassitude. He knew the only reason why he felt so good was because Steve was a considerate lover and also had ensured Tony had kept hydrated and fed throughout the experience. In the past, there had been some heats where Tony had woken up with a pounding migraine and starving, body desperate for water and food. But Steve had made sure that didn’t happen. 

When Steve headed to the bathroom to wash the cloth he had used to wipe them clean, Tony rolled over onto his back slowly, letting out a hum of contentment. Regardless of how good he felt, he wasn’t going to be moving much any time soon. He was ready to loll about in bed for the rest of the day. 

Coming back to bed, Steve leaned over Tony, brushing his hair back and meeting his gaze. Whatever he saw, it was clear he realized that Tony’s heat was over. He smiled tenderly. “You feel okay?”

“Wonderful,” Tony sighed. “Come lie down.” He ran a hand over the soft sheets, realizing that they were dry and smelled wonderful. Steve must have changed the sheets this morning, somehow. 

“Just lie down?” Steve asked, even as he climbed over Tony, stopping briefly to press a kiss to his cheek, before reclining beside Tony. 

“Just to lie down.” Tony turned and ran a hand over Steve’s bare chest, content that this wide beautiful expanse was his, all his.

“Yours, I’m all yours, Tony,” Steve murmured. 

Tony paused in his idle patting of Steve’s abs. “I didn’t say that outloud.” He wasn’t sure if he had actually, but he preferred to start with denial first. 

Steve smiled. “No, you didn’t. But I recognize that expression by now after three days of you saying it aloud.”

Turning over to bury his face in his freshly laundered pillow, Tony groaned in embarrassment. He didn’t like it when Alphas were overly possessive and he had ended more than one fling when possessiveness had reared its head. But he had spent his entire heat saying that he belonged to Steve and repeatedly stating his claim on Steve. It was the most shameful hypocrisy. 

“Hey, Tony, I don’t mind,” Steve said, running a hand over Tony’s shoulder, leaning down to murmur, “It’s true after all. I am yours.”

The words sent a thrill through Tony. It was absurd, Tony knew that Steve was his own person, none of them owned the other. 

But there was just something viscerally satisfying in knowing that they both belonged to each other, to the extent that they were willing to say it even though they were both usually disinclined to actual communication on most days. 

Steve and Tony belonged to each other. 

It was wonderful to consider. 

It was what prompted Tony to mumble into the pillow, “And I’m yours.” 

Without the haze of heat, it was pretty embarrassing to say aloud. But it was worth it when Steve pressed his whole body to Tony’s side and peppered his shoulder with kisses. Tony turned his head in invitation and received a kiss on the lips for his efforts. 

Steve leaned back, resting on his side, and looked at Tony. When Tony slowly met his gaze, Steve’s soft smile turned pensieve for some reason. Tony didn’t like it because Steve shouldn’t ever look like that in their bed. 

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked, wanting to fix it immediately. 

Steve frowned a little, breaking their gaze. He said quietly, “I have to admit something to you.”

Tony reached out and brushed a thumb against the lines between his eyebrows, trying to smooth them out. “Tell me.”

“It’s about Kenny,” Steve admitted with obvious reluctance. 

There was a cold spike driven up Tony’s stomach at that name, at the memory of lustrous dark hair and an unlined, perfectly symmetrical face, with a smiling generous mouth. _Kenny_ . Tony wanted to tell Steve he couldn’t say that name, not in their bed, in their _nest_ , but the heat hormones were mostly gone from Tony’s system. He knew how ridiculous he had behaved. And fortunately, even that sharp jab of insecurity quickly faded as he recognized how silly he was behaving. 

Kenny wasn’t an actual threat to their relationship. He had seen Steve around young, beautiful, interested Omegas all the time, and Tony knew that wasn’t enough to attract Steve’s attention. He could recall Steve’s face now from three days ago, seen in the cold light of day without the haze of heat clouding his judgement. Steve had looked polite but disinterested when talking to Kenny. He had been wearing his smile-for-the-Press expression, not anything like the soft, genuine feelings on his face, directed at Tony right now.

He knew Steve loved him and that Steve wasn’t going to stray. Steve wasn’t that kind of person. 

“What about Kev?” Tony asked. 

Because yes, Steve wasn’t actually interested in Kenny and Steve wasn’t the kind of person to cheat on Tony, but that didn’t mean that Tony couldn’t be _petty_. Petty was practically he’s middle name. 

Steve continued to look serious and a little worried too. “You don’t have anything to worry about when it comes to Kenny. I’m not interested in him, not in the slightest. And it’s my fault that you’re reacting this way to him.”

Now it was Tony’s turn to frown. “Your fault? No, Steve, it isn’t. I’m just being petty here, leave me a moment of pettiness.”

But it was like Steve was determined to shoulder the blame for the whole thing. He looked very guilty all of a sudden. 

“I saw Alexandre and Vicente following you around the place and I knew you wouldn’t be happy if I interfered. So when Kenny started talking to me, and I knew he was, uh, attracted, I started pretending to pay him attention,” Steve explained. 

Tony felt befuddled. “Why?” Had Steve been trying to distract himself from Alexandre and Vicente by flirting with Kenny?

“So you would come over to where I was immediately,” Steve mumbled into his own forearm, trying to hide his face. 

Tony stared at him in incomprehension for almost a full minute. Then he suddenly propped himself up on an elbow and poked at Steve’s bicep. “You mean you purposefully made me jealous so I would go over to you straight away?”

“You didn’t come over to me straight away. You kept talking to Vicente and Alexandre first,” Steve mumbled, looking out from his arm with one eye. 

“I didn’t want to be so obvious, but not the point,” Tony said as he tried to remember back to that day and what he did. 

Finally, Steve looked up from his forearm and said in a quiet tone, “You’re right, that’s not the point. I’m sorry I tried to make you jealous even when I knew you were so close to your heat. I messed up your hormones and reactions during your heat as a result.” He looked a little pale but his face was set in resolute lines, seemingly upset with himself. 

Tony tried to think about what happened. He remembered what he saw, how he felt. Kenny, young and gorgeous, leaning in and talking to Steve. Steve had smiled, polite but distanced, nodding along to whatever Kenny was saying. He remembered how his emotions ran high, the absolute rage clouding his mind at the sight of Steve and Kenny standing next to each other. 

When he focused on Steve’s face again, he realized that Steve was barely breathing with how worried he was. 

Tony shook his head and smiled. “Oh, Steve… You were just talking to Kenny. You were just standing there and talking to him, that’s all you did.”

“But I was hoping it would get your attention—”

“So you kept talking to him?”

“Yes…” Steve admitted, looking chagrined. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Last I checked, talking to someone isn’t an offence.”

“But I was hoping you would come over because of it,” Steve insisted, stubborn to the end. 

“You didn’t even know I would,” Tony pointed out. “I’ve never done that before.”

Steve shook his head. “Still, I shouldn’t have done that, not while you were pre-heat.”

“Ugh, you leave me no choice. Now I’ve to admit that I kept talking to Vicente and Alexandre to see how you would react too,” Tony said grouchily. 

That had Steve finally propping himself up on one elbow so he could look at Tony directly instead of lying twisted in bed like he was trying to hide while still facing his doom. “You mean…” he started slowly, with a small frown that gradually smoothed away into a small smile instead as he continued, “—you didn’t come straight away when Kenny was talking to me. You kept talking to the two Alphas to see if I would go over to you instead.”

“In my defence, I was under the influence of my heat hormones,” Tony snapped, before softening. “And in your defence, you were probably under the influence of my heat pheromones.”

Steve blinked at him slowly before shaking his head, smiling wider. “We’re idiots.”

“We really are idiots,” Tony agreed wryly. 

“I can’t believe...we tried to pull the same trick on each other,” Steve continued, his shoulders shaking with laughter now. 

Tony wanted to roll around in that ridiculous, startled laugh. Did the people know that Captain America’s voice could go up like that before it turned into silent gasping laughter as his cheeks flushed and he was caught in throes of amusement? No, they didn’t know, because Captain America was always stoic and serious. Only Tony got to see this, Steve Rogers collapsing back into bed and laughing freely, with no barriers up. 

Pulling himself closer, Tony plopped himself onto Steve’s shaking chest, scent marking those firm muscles with his cheek liberally before letting himself lie down to listen to Steve’s heartbeat. When he looked up, Steve’s blue gaze was soft and indulgent. Steve curved a large hand around Tony’s skull, stroking through his hair. If Tony could purr, he would definitely be purring. Steve’s hand in his hair, Steve’s steady heartbeat in his ear, Steve’s wonderful bare skin stretched out for him to touch at any time. Tony sighed happily and ran a hand over Steve’s shoulder and bicep, enjoying how it flexed when Steve patted him. 

“It wasn’t even a trick,” Tony said, not really wanting to continue harping on about the subject but was giving this whole open communication shtick a tentative shake. He didn’t want this to weigh on Steve at all, not one bit. “We were both under the influence of hormones and pheromones, talking to other people and watching each other. If we were a little jealous, then that just makes us painfully regular human beings.”

“I don’t think anyone can call you a regular anything,” Steve said fondly, stroking behind Tony’s ear. 

Tony grinned. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I had a Courting Ceremony and everything, and tied the knot with an Alpha. I’m a good ole regular Omega.”

Steve made a face. “‘Tying the knot’ was old-fashioned even back in my day. And _nothing_ about your Courting Ceremony was regular.”

“I could sell the mud-wrestling photos for a mint if I really wanted,” Tony said with a cheeky grin. 

“I’ve no doubt,” Steve said wryly.

“You’re hardly a regular Alpha yourself,” Tony commented as he ran his hand up and down Steve’s arm. “Most Alphas would have run away at half the things that happened in my Courting Ceremony. And they definitely would have made me delete the mud-wrestling photos.” 

Steve looked faux-offended. “But then how will you sustain the lifestyle I’m used to if you delete those photos instead of selling them for a mint?”

Now it was Tony’s turn to laugh, long and deep. He wriggled up so that he could kiss Steve’s smile, taste his parted lips. When Tony pulled back, he said, “I’m glad you’re secure in who you are.” Then he grinned mischievously. “After all, you’re the Alpha of all Alphas.”

Steve put an arm over his eyes and groaned. “When are you going to let it go?”

Laughing, Tony kissed Steve’s hand and then his wrist, kissed up the forearm covering his eyes until Steve moved his arm and smiled up at Tony, hapless to the butterfly kisses brushed against his skin. “Sorry, Steve, but I’m never going to let it go. I have bragging rights for bagging the Alpha of Alphas.”

Steve reached up and cupped Tony’s cheek, brushing a thumb below his eye as he gazed up at Tony. It was enough to cause Tony’s lashes to flutter, aware that he himself was also hapless under Steve’s own tender touch. 

“As long as I get to brag about bagging Tony Stark,” Steve said, drawing Tony down. 

And what could Tony do in response to that except to kiss him breathless.

** The End **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the story, you can reblog it on Tumblr over [here](https://awesomelifechoices.tumblr.com/post/612031577575276544/fic-body-to-body-heart-to-heart).
> 
> I hope you’ve enjoyed this ride with me! :D My first a/b/o fic had no smut, so this sequel was to make up for it in spades. I wasn't sure what I was doing for part of it, but I think I got a hang of it by the end. Let me know if it worked for you! (I'm posting this while I'm reallllyyyy sleepy so apologies for any mistakes!)

**Author's Note:**

> I almost titled this 'Dick in Hand' as a sequel to 'Heart in Hand'. Look, I’m terrible at naming fics. :(
> 
> Will be updated every Sunday/Monday! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
